Konoha Transporters
by KnighteWolfe
Summary: In the underground courier business, there were many competitors delivering a lot of cargo some of which was legal, some of it, illegal.  This is the story of two strongwilled people on opposite sides of the law. A NarutoxHinata secondary pairing story.
1. Prologue

Here's a little story I thought would be a fresh change of pace for me, so I won't stress out over my other fics that are on the more

serious tip. It's a comedy (or my poor attempt at one anyway) . Please tell me what you think. I value your input.

This is basically a Naruto story but characters from other mangas will be making appearances in the prologue and maybe in the main part of the story. I'm aiming to make Jiraiya x Tsunade as the main pairing. The other pairings will be Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Choji/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, Kakashi/Anko, Asuma/Kurenai, and Gai/Shizune.

Please sit back and enjoy my attempt at a Naruto fanfic.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Rally Vincent and Bean Bandit are the property of Kenichi Sonoda. Roy Fokker and characters from Robotech are the property of Harmony Gold. Ichigo Kurosaki_

_and characters from the manga Bleach are the property of Tite Kubo. Takumi Fujiwara and characters from the Initial D manga are the property of Shuichi Shigeno. All I own is the plot of this little story_

_**Konoha Transporters: Prologue**_

In the underground courier business, there were many competitors delivering a lot of cargo; some of which was legal, some of it, illegal. As it was in most places, the definition of 'legal' and 'illegal' packages varied from place to place: village to village, town to town, and, inevitably, city to city.

In the medium sized, bustling, ocean-side village of Konoha, there was no cargo more illegal than that of former courier-turned author Jiraiya, the infamous writer of the most sought after books in the world: the 'Icha Icha Paradise' series. Men everywhere pined for the next book in the long running series penned by the former 'Toad Courier'. Jiraiya was one of the most famous-notorious- of couriers. His name was on the tip of everyones tongue like some of the best of the best. The Toad Courier was ranked – in the top secret, underground courier rankings - in the top ten up there with Bean Bandit, the infamous Roadbuster outta Chicago, Tak Fujiwara, the Phantom of Akina and member of Kanto Couriers, Roy 'Playboy' Fokker with Skull Couriers out of Miami and his counterpart on the East Coast Khyron 'Too Fast' Kravshera from Botoru Deliveries, and Ichigo 'Strawberry' Kurosaki up in the Northwest from the Speedy Bankai Courier Service.

However, what many of Jiraiya's fans didn't know was that the events in the first Icha Icha book were based on the many things that happened during the authors' short marriage to his high school sweetheart (and the present root of his problems) Tsunade.

Ah, Tsunade; a strong woman, an extremely beautiful (and well-endowed) woman. With a voice that could launch a million ships, a body to die for, a friendly personality, and a mean right hook, Tsunade was every man's dream woman. And Jiraiya, the lucky bastard, got to revel in those sensual delights she promised and pillow his head (with his long, long locks of white) on those sizeable twin mounds of flesh for five long years. Alas, their marriage-which their friends and families had said was a perfect match- didn't last for the eternity everyone expected.

You see, as Jiraiya's popularity as the 'Icha Icha' Master rose and his books were in constant demand by those lonely men and women, Jiraiya's marriage suffered. It all came to a head when Tsunade transferred over from the Konoha Police's Motorcycle Pursuit Force to the most elite force in the KPD: Konoha's Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force. The S.K.P.F. was a unit made up completely of women. It's duties, when the force was formed, were to chase down and catch the most heinous of criminals: the underground couriers.

Now being an easy going, equal opportunity kind of guy, Jiraiya didn't mind that his wife was a cop until she and the rest of the S.K.P.F. busted one of his best friends for delivering a box of his books to the Konoha bookstore. The same day his friend was found guilty of transportation with intent to distribute a forbidden book, Jiraiya was served with divorce papers from Tsunade. He signed the documents and proceeded to form a courier crew specially tasked to deliver his books as they came off the printing presses.

Testing every driver of his fledgling courier crew up to his own high standards, Jiraiya found each and every one of them lacking except for a small number. There was Maito Guy, nicknamed the Green Beast (almost everything he owned was some shade of green. Even his car, a Nissan Altima R-Tune Coupe was green throughout with slight tan highlights on his green leather seats); Asuma Sarutobi, he of the gold and brown TRD Toyota Tundra, and Kakashi Hatake with his silver and white Zanardi Edition Acura NSX-R.

Of his small band of reliable, expert, and low-key couriers, Jiraiya couldn't help but be amazed at the skill of one short, unassuming man. If anyone had met him on the street, they wouldn't have remembered him- but if they ever saw him drive those same people would _not_ forget. That man's name was Arashi Uzumaki, his car: a bright yellow (with black interior) Aston Martin DB9. But everyone in the underground courier business knew him simply as:

The Yellow Flash Courier.

Arashi was so good that he could make the biggest deliveries in the shortest amount of time. He knew his car intimately and Jiraiya often times found the young man tinkering with his pristine DB9 until the unholy hours of the morning. Arashi knew every shortcut in Konoha and numerous routes to his destinations. In a daring display of chutzpah, Arashi used to call the S.K.P.F. each time he went on a delivery and let them know what he was doing and basically dare them to try and catch him. Of course they never did.

For several years, Jiraiya's couriers did pretty well for themselves. Never getting caught and completing deliveries thought to be impossible by other couriers. Then it all started to fall apart. First Asuma got nailed by an S.K.P.F. officer driving a late model cherry red on red Pontiac GTO. The officer, Kurenai Yuuhi, bewitched the young, chain-smoking driver and turned him to the straight and narrow. Last time Jiraiya checked, Kurenai and Asuma were setting a wedding date and Kurenai was two months pregnant. Now Asuma worked directly for Jiraiya and was exempt from doing any more deliveries.

After Asuma stepped down from making runs, Kakashi, Guy, and Arashi took up the slack. Kakashi crashed his NSX trying to ditch his girlfriend Anko as she (another S.K.P.F. officer) chased him on one of his courier runs. When the silver-haired driver got out of the hospital, he temporarily stepped away from the biz to start his own business: 'Hatake's White Fang Speed Shop'. Kakashi, on occasion, still did runs but he enjoyed running his shop and was able to pass on information about up and coming couriers to Jiraiya. However, Anko made it her business to raid her boyfriend's shop every so often to see if he remained legit. Often, Anko was in the company of several other members of the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force. One of which happened to be Guy's girlfriend Shizune.

Maito Guy, the so-called 'Green-Beast' Courier, did the same thing as Asuma. He worked directly for Jiraiya, doubling as both his bodyguard and his chauffer. After he was pulled over for a minor violation by Tsunade herself (she just happened to be patrolling that night in her blue on black Lincoln LS V8 and its manual transmission), Shizune and her pet pig sniffed out some copies of Jiraiya's Icha Icha books he claimed was his personal stash. Much to his chagrin, Shizune's bullshit radar went off and she verbally wondered what he was doing with seventy-five copies of the infamous banned book.

With almost all of his drivers either busted or voluntarily stepping away, Jiraiya worried that with the majority of his deliveries falling on the wide shoulders of Arashi, the expert driver would either burn himself out or follow the route set by his friends. Turns out that not only did Arashi accept the extra responsibilities, he excelled at leading the newer drivers (whom Jiraiya thought weren't even a speck of dust in Arashi's shadow). The deliveries went on for several more months until it all came to screeching halt.

Arashi Uzumaki, the infamous Yellow Flash Courier, disappeared.

The famed driver left his precious DB9 at Kakashi's place one late night and just vanished into the darkness. No letter of explanation. No forwarding address. No nothing. It was as if Arashi had never existed. This, of course , damn near ruined Jiraiya's courier business but the Toad Courier was able to bounce back by offering big rewards to other couriers to deliver his books for the next eighteen years.

Eight years ago, Jiraiya got a coded message from his one time driver Kakashi about a new crop of drivers who could eventually equal and surpass Jiraiya's one time driver lineup. To his amazement, when he saw the young men for the first time, one of the younger drivers looked almost exactly like the missing Arashi. It turns out that the young man, one Naruto Uzumaki, was reported by Kakashi to be the son of Jiraiya's missing employee, the all-time number one ranked courier in the world.

Jiraiya remembered all of this as he sat down in the plush executive's chair at the desk in his home office and prepared for the video conference he was about to take part in. On the other side of the table relaxing comfortably was Chicago's notorious Roadbuster, Bean Bandit.

"Hey, old man, what's the deal here? You called and asked me to join you for this damn meeting without specifying what it was about. I got that ball-busting bounty hunter broad Rally Vincent on my ass! She's keeping such a close eye on me that I can't make my major deliveries for my other clients...", growled Bandit in his signature Chi-town drawl as he settled a Marlboro in his mouth and prepared to fire it up.

"Bean, my young friend, I can't explain it. Playboy Fokker gave me a call and asked me to participate in this discussion- I guess we'll find out in a moment what he wants with us and the others," replied Jiraiya as he packed his small pipe full of his favorite tobacco and applied a flame.

Just as he got his pipe lit, four video conferencing screens descended from the ceiling and lit up with faces of the devilishly handsome faces of the retired womanizer from Skull Couriers and his equally handsome counterpart from Botoru Deliveries as well as the new head of the Kanto Couriers and the boss of Speedy Bankai Deliveries. The six men acknowledged each other and exchanged pleasantries for a moment before getting down to the reason for the call. Fokker spoke first as he crushed his cigarette out in the marble astray on his desk.

"All right gentlemen, settle down so we can discuss this problem that has recently popped up. As you all know, the six of us are the most famous people in our business- with some notable exceptions, Jiraiya. It has come to my attention that the S.K.P.F. of Konoha has initiated an international crackdown on our fellow couriers. Master Jiraiya, what do your contacts say about this?" The smooth talking ace pilot and delivery driver asked as he fished another smoke out of the pack sitting on his desk and lit it with the skull and crossbones engraved black Zippo in his hands.

"I've been hitting up my contacts around the city, but like me they don't know much about it. It seems to me that my ex-wife, Tsunade, is once again trying to eliminate the world of those in our honorable profession. She may be targeting me in particular because of my former profession and my links to the rest of the underground courier business. Lately, the second rate drivers who've been performing deliveries for me are getting busted in record numbers. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to find capable drivers to deliver my books. Right now in Konoha, that bounty hunter Rally Vincent is trailing Bean Bandit so closely she's like a pit bull with lockjaw on his jock and he can't make any deliveries." Replied Jiraiya grumblingly as the gathered men nodded in commiseration.

The representative from the Speedy Bankai Delivery Service, Ichigo Kurosaki, spoke for the first time as he leaned forward in his seat to address the group.

"You mean that sexy as hell Chicago bounty hunter is there in Konoha right now? Damn, that means we got a major problem. Three of my drivers are on their way there as we speak. If you're right Jiraiya, and Vincent is there, my guys Renji, Chad, and Uryuu are gonna get nailed. Partner that up with the actions your ex-wife and her crew are performing then my guys are gonna have their work cut out for them in picking up your next shipment. Dammit, this sucks!" Roared Kurosaki as he slammed his fist on the top of his desk.

A highly irate voice was heard off screen following the familiar cry of a just awoken infant.

"_I-Chi-Go!!!! _You asshole, you woke up the baby!!!", shouted Ichigo's frazzled brother-in-law Byakukya Kuchki.

Ichigo grumble something impolite as he glared at somebody off screen.

The other men averted their gazes and allowed the strawberry-haired twenty-eight year old courier his moment before returning to the business at hand. The quiet voice of Takumi Fujiwara was the next one heard.

"Right now, Kanto Couriers are two drivers short. My partner Iggy Takeuichi just left on his honeymoon while Cole Iketani is rushing back and forth from the office to the hospital. His wife is due to give birth to their first child any day now so, I conferred with Ry Takahashi and he agreed with my decision to take Cole off of the active roster and assign him duties pertaining to the training of our newly hired drivers. Seems he likes the steady hours and I expect him to ask to remain on training duty after his wife Maya gives birth. Of course, that'll probably get me consigned to the couch for the foreseeable future since Natalie will be extremely pissed." Commented Tak ruefully as he took a bite from his lunch.

Jiraiya frowned as the other men (except for Bean Bandit) sighed in resignation. If there was one thing he regretted about his divorce, it was the fact that he and Tsunade had never managed to have children in the five years they were together. It wasn't for lack of trying though; their respective careers had unfortunately come first too many times.

_**"Tsunade would've been a great mother to any children we had. She had a motherly instinct that was second to none -and I would've been an outstanding father to a houseful of rug rats.", **__thought Jiraiya as the familiar fatherhood pangs hit him like a tsunami._

The devilishly handsome Khyron Kravshera grumbled a bit about the situation before he gave the senior member of their committee one of his pointed glares and asked him what he planned to do about it.

"For Pete's sake Jiraiya, you need to do something quick! Orochimaru's Sound Wave Snake Delivery bastards are seriously cutting into _MY_ business!! If you can't deal with that blasted meddling ex of yours, Botoru Couriers will be forced to do something bloody drastic. I would've already done it and cut those damn reptile assholes off at the knees if it wasn't for my darling Azonia throwing a non-violence moratorium on my people! Shit this is frustrating!" Complained the self-named 'Backstabber courier'. (Jiraiya always laughed at the irony since he knew that Kravshera was one of the more honorable- albeit dramatic- couriers in the business. Khyron loved his wife so much that he wouldn't harm any of his competitors even if they were seconds away from killing him)

Jiraiya was about to snap back at Khyron when Fujiwara-ever the voice of calm and restraint-cut it and quietly told the enraged indigo blue-haired C.E.O. (And expert courier in his own way) of Botoru Couriers to cool it and settle down. Kravshera was formulating a stinging retort when his counterpart rebuked him.

"Khyron, stifle it you meathead!! We don't have the time for you to insult your fellow committee members. Now sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up!" growled Roy.

For a moment it seemed as if the hotheaded young man was still going to comment and risk censure until he grudgingly sat down in a huff and angrily crossed his arms over his chest. To the unitiated, one could easily (and mistakenly) assume that there was an unfriendly rivalry between Fokker and Kravshera, but they would be wrong. Roy Fokker and Khyron Kravshera were the closest of friends and damn near brothers-in-law. One of Roy's drivers, Maximillian Sterling, was married to Azonia Laplamiz-Kravshera's unofficial sister Miriya Parino-Sterling.

Once the agitated man had calmed down enough for the meeting to continue, Roy returned his attention back to Jiraiya and apologized for his compatriots' irritability. Jiraiya brushed it off and changed the subject. The discussion took on a livelier air as the six men debated actions, solved business problems, and generally hung out. As the meeting was drawing to a close after three hours of talk, Bean Bandit brought up the subject Khyron touched on earlier. Before he could answer, Jiraiya's assistant Asuma Sarutobi burst into the room and made his way to the Toad Courier's side. Jiraiya listened as Asuma brought him up to date on the goings on around Konoha. When the chain smoking former courier finished up, Jiraiya eyes had widened at some of the info he'd just received. Dismissing Asuma, Jiraiya returned his attention to his confederates and told them the news.

"Well gentlemen, it seems that my former employee Kakashi Hatake has some news and he wants to meet me in person. Kakashi has been keeping an eye out on new and upcoming talent in the courier world. He's found some new drivers who he thinks can help us out of this 'situation' as the honorable Kravshera has put it. Asuma won't go into much detail but he informed me that Kakashi has set up a meeting with me at my club 'Gamakichi's this weekend. With your permission I'll meet with him and see what he has to say, then bring the information back to our little committee. What do you say guys?"

Jiraiya's screen went blank for a moment as the other four men conferred between themselves. As they did the fifty-six year old courier turned to his guest and asked his opinion.

"I'd have to see them drive before I make a judgment, Jiraiya. Allow me to accompany you and your aides to this meeting so I can get my impression on the new recruits," muttered Bean as he lit another cigarette and crushed his now empty pack in his large hands.

"Sure, Bean. I believe that your opinion of these guys will help. However, you need to hit up the local haberdashery and buy some semi-formal outfits. At Gamakichi's we're very particular about how those visiting our club dress. It's a very classy place," explained Jiraiya, a little smugly, as he set his cold pipe down on its holder.

"I see." Bean said, huffily. "Thanks for the heads up, old man frog."

Jiraiya simply nodded as the image on his screen rematerialized and Fokker, Kravshera, Kurosaki, and Fujiwara reappeared after reaching a consensus. Jiraiya nodded again as the quartet informed him that it was up to his discretion to hire the new drivers.

"Well fellas, it looks like our profession may find a way out of this little problem. Jiraiya, just keep us informed on their development. That's all we ask." Roy stated as he looked at his watch.

"I will, you can count on it."

"And on that note, I believe it is time for us to adjourn. I have a feeling that my wife will soon be knocking on my door to remind me about this opera I volunteered to take her to. See you next time guys.", the blonde gentleman hurriedly said before closing his link with the others

Once Fokker left; the others followed suit till it was once again just Jiraiya and Bean Bandit in the formers office. Jiraiya turned his attention to the large panoramic window to the right of his desk and gazed out at the picturesque view. It was readily apparent to Bean that the senior courier turned author was thinking about the members of his old crew. Not one to be impressed by the actions of others, Bean had to admit that even he himself, the infamous Chicago Roadbuster, didn't and wouldn't hold a candle to the internationally known Yellow Flash. Bean was about to get up and depart when he heard his host clear his throat.

"Bean, do you think that you could make a delivery while you're in town? Even with that bounty hunter keeping her eyes peeled for you? I have a minor shipment that desperately needs to go out before the end of the week," asked Jiraiya as he rotated his chair back to face his guest.

"Yeah, I can do it- but my fee will have to be tripled for this one run With Vincent sniffing after me like a dog in heat, I'm gonna have to be real careful. How many books do you need me to deliver for you this time?" asked Bandit as he sat back down in his seat.

"Not many, just one load consisting of a box of the pre-released books to gage the public's reaction. I'll pay you quadruple your base fee with a bonus of seventy-five grand on top. If you accept, then be at Gamakichi's on Thursday to pick up the package. Deliver it at your leisure."

"Okay, Jiraiya. I'll make the delivery this time. I just hope that if Vincent or your ex catches me, you'll bail me out."

"Of course I will. I take care of those who deliver for me." Jiraiya said smilingly.

The Roadbuster nodded and started to make preparations for departing. Jiraiya watched as the younger man rose to his feet and made his way in the direction of the door. Bean halted with one of his large hands on the knob and turned to look at the legendary author over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later old man, a female acquaintance of mine found out I was in town and wants me to stop by for a bit. Take it easy old friend."

"Same to you Bean. One of these days you'll have to share with me stories of your numerous affairs. They might give me new ideas for my storylines.", replied Jiraiya with a knowing leer on his face.

"Nah, you old pervert, I don't wanna see my escapades written down for others to see for eternity. I have my own seductive secrets to keep and I can't have every guy using my techniques," retorted Bean with a smile.

The two men laughed uproariously before the taller man opened the door and left the room. Leaning back in his chair, Jiraiya listened with a grin as he heard the big block V8 engine of Bean's old Corvette fire up with a menacing grumble before the sound of abused tires floated through the house as the six foot eight master courier redlined the engine and dropped the clutch, peeling out with an authority not to be denied.

A few minutes later when the sound of V8 fury had dissipated, Jiraiya reached down towards the lower left hand drawer of his massive desk and pulled it open. Feeling around from memory, his hand came across a familiar object. Grasping it around the knurled edge, the retired courier gingerly lifted it out of the drawer and held it in front of his face. The object was a picture frame. In the picture was a much younger version of the present head of the S..K.P.F. lounging provocatively on the back of his old Harley-Davidson motorcycle attired in nothing but an extremely skimpy (and filmy) teddy, garter belt, and high heels. The soft smile Tsunade wore was the one she used to show to no one but him. It was an expression that promised an eternal love that was supposed to remain for ages. Jiraiya remembered that smile well- Tsunade often showed it to him as they lay in bed after making love. He also remembered how that picture came into being.

His darling Tsunade had lost another bet with him (often times he used to believe that she would lose on purpose).

"Ah, my dearest, dearest Tsunade; you were the only one who saw me for me. Whatever happened to those good times?", murmured Jiraiya as he read the message scribbled in red lipstick in the photos corner.

_**"I only have eyes for you, Jiraiya! My little horny toad! Love, Tsunade."**_

Placing the frame on his desk in the position of honor, Jiraiya decided to get totally intoxicated and reminisce about an earlier time. A time when it felt as if they were the only two people in the world; a time of love eternal.

-

_**And that, my friends, brings to a close the prologue for my new story 'Konoha Transporters. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**The first person I'd like to thank is none other than Lady Otori for being my beta-reader for my first Naruto fic. Go ahead and give her a big round of applause for correcting my mistakes, making suggestions, and all around beating me upside the head with the stuffed Kyuubi-No-Kitsune of infinite fury so I can get this out to you, my precious readers on time. Be on the lookout for the first chapter 'Transfer', coming soon to review and tell me what you think, I appreciate the feedback. As always, all flames received will be promptly deposited in 'File Thirteen'. I accept any and all criticisms whether they are constructive or destructive.**_

_**Thank you again for reading. The Knightewolfe will return with another installment. **_

_**Knightewolfe's Lair**_

_**11-4-07**_

_**(Beta notes by the notorious Lady Otori: I love this! Don't you guys? Review!)**_


	2. Transfer

And the story continues

And the story continues.

This is basically a Naruto story but characters from other mangas will be making appearances in the prologue and maybe in the main part of the story. I'm aiming to make Jiraiya x Tsunade as the main pairing. The other pairings will be Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Choji/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, Kakashi/Anko, Asuma/Kurenai, and Gai/Shizune, and to top it all off

Iruka Umino/Hana Inuzuka.

Please sit back and enjoy my attempt at a Naruto fanfic.

_**Disclaimer:**__ See disclaimer from prologue._

_**Konoha Transporters:**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Transfer**_

In the breakfast nook of a small two story, four bedroom, three and a half bath townhouse in the upper-middle class section of the Konoha suburbs, twenty-three year old K.P.D. motorcycle patrol Corporal Hanabi Hyuuga, waited for her elder sister to wake up. Eating her small breakfast of a boiled egg, a bowl of cereal, and a slice of toast; Hanabi glanced over at the clock on the microwave and noticed the time. If her sister, twenty-five year old K.P.D. Motorcycle Patrol Sergeant Hinata Hyuuga, didn't get her lazy ass out of bed; she was going to be late for her first day with Konoha's Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force. You see, this past Friday, Hinata had been summoned into the office of her supervisor and had been informed that her request for transfer to the S.K.P.F. had been approved and she was to report to the Headquarters office of her new chief, the legendary (and extremely well-endowed) Tsunade of the S.K.P.F. Everyone who was anyone in the Konoha Police Department knew of Tsunade and how she divorced her husband of five years to take the promotion to head up the most elite of the K.P.D. pursuit units.

Hanabi sighed as she finished her meal and checked the time. If her dear sister didn't get up, things weren't going to be pretty. Rising from her seat, Hanabi strolled over to the stainless steel sink and rinsed out her bowl and spoon. Giving in to the urge for one last look at the clock, the five foot seven, 23 year old pale-skinned beauty with slightly longer than shoulder length blue-black hair ran her hands down the dark green double stitched pants and tan uniform shirt to smooth out the wrinkles her precious uniform had accrued as she'd sat down to eat.

"Dammit Hinata, what would papa and Uncle Hizashi say if they knew you were going to be late to your first day with your new division. Neither of them would be pleased.", grumbled Hanabi as she made her way to the stairwell in preparation to wake up her oversleeping sister.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs to put on her highly shined leather boots, Hanabi called up to Hinata.

"_Hey Sleepyhead, Wake Up! You're Gonna Be Late if You Don't Get Your Ass Down Here!"_, Hanabi shouted to the occupant still sacked out upstairs.

In the expansive (and expensive) master bedroom, the intended recipient of the shout sleepily opened her eyes and blearily glanced around the room. Scanning the décor from the stuffed animal infested queen-sized bed positioned under the large bay window, twenty-five year old Hinata Hyuuga yawned as she lifted her head up from the comfortable goose-down filed pillows where her waist length bluish-black hair spread sensuously over the soft cotton pillowcase. Taking everything in at a glance, the pure white eyes (with lavender highlights) came to an abrupt stop when they alighted upon the time displayed on the fox-shaped clock sitting patiently on the oaken dresser. Next to the clock and hanging on the wall was her new uniform.

"_**Oh Shit!! She's right. If I don't get out of bed now, I AM going to be late.", **__thought the 25 year old woman as she rocketed out of bed and dashed towards the shower while shedding clothes quicker than a thousand dollar nymphomaniac hooker during a lucky night._

Hanabi sighed as she heard the familiar shouting that told her Hinata was awake and had realized the time. It would take her older sister about fifteen minutes before she was completely ready to step out the door. Shouting upstairs to Hinata that she'd see her at lunch, Hanabi grabbed her helmet and headed out to her car, a dove grey Volvo S40 T5 front-wheel drive sedan. As she closed the door and continued on her way while reaching for her keys, Hanabi happened to cast a glance at one of the few things the sisters had in common.

Hinata's light lavender S40 T5 all-wheel drive Volvo sat next to its front-wheel drive counterpart.

Glancing in the window as she passed by, Hanabi saw the case of her sister's favorite CD sitting on the passenger seat and sighed. She knew how much Hinata loved 'Daft Punk' and correctly guessed that when the elder Hyuuga came rushing out of the house, the first thing she was going to do when she dropped into the elegant yet supportive bucket seat (after buckling up of course) was crank the volume up midway on the dial and let the song 'One More Time' blast out of the pair of twelve inch speakers in her trunk. The next thing Hinata was going to do as she backed out of the driveway was rev the engine, drop the clutch, and peel out; using the three hundred and fifty-five stampeding Swedish Thoroughbreds under the hood to declare their displeasure with being caged up in a turbocharged and intercooled, five-cylinder Swedish-made beast instead of running free.

Hanabi knew her sister real well. She did the same thing on occasion although her S40 had only about three hundred and fifteen horsepower pouring through her front wheels instead of all four wheels. Hanabi cringed as she climbed into her car and remembered that her older sister had a replica of Stella's dress from the Interstella 5555 movie that was identical in every way, shape, and form except one. Hinata felt (and Hanabi agreed most whole-heartedly) that orange was definitely not her color and had hers done in a deep lavender to accent her lavender-white eyes and pale skin. Hanabi couldn't argue with Hinata's choice of fashion, she herself had an outfit similar to Stella's Crescendolls outfit (and the shades to match) hidden in the back of her closet.

Shaking her head and putting her present thoughts in a securely padlocked box in one of the furthest corners of her mind, Hanabi climbed into her vehicle, buckled her seat belt, started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway. Deciding to be a little frisky, the twenty-three year old motorcycle cop goosed the engine and let her front tires beat out an angry tattoo on the paved asphalt as she headed to her precinct and her pristine Suzuki GSX-R 1400 Hayabusa patrol motorcycle.

Back inside the house, Hinata Hyuuga grinned to her reflection in the mirror as she finished her shower and climbed out. She heard her sister as she declared her independence and headed to work. With droplets of water dripping off of her soft and pale skin, Hinata reveled in her nakedness for a minute or three before reaching for the large fluffy green bath towel hanging from its hanger so she could dry off. Once her skin was dry enough, Hinata covered herself with a thin sheen of the lilac scented lotion one of her many female cousins had introduced her too when she was sixteen.

Striding naked to her chest of drawers on the other side of her bedroom, Hinata opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of green cotton panties and matching bra. Slipping her long legs into the garment, the five foot eight and a half inch Hinata let her C-cup breasts jiggle for moment before putting on the bust restricting garment. Hinata had figured out early on in her teens that she had inherited her mother's similar but slightly larger bust size. Izayoi Hyuuga had a 36C-cup bust size while her daughter, Hinata had a 32C-cup. Whenever the sisters spent some time in their Jacuzzi, Hanabi often times grumbled her jealousy about Hinata receiving the DNA for her bust size from their well-endowed mother while she had received her 28B-cup beasts from their slightly average paternal grandmother. Grandmother Hikari Hyuuga was blessed-or cursed, if you were Hanabi-with smallish 26B-cup assets (her grandmother always said that smaller was better when asked about it. Of course Grandfather Hyuuga had no complaints). Speaking of breast-size, Izayoi always sighed when her former best friend (and now sister-in-law) walked by. The mother of her nephew Neji, Yuriko Hyuuga, had an impressive D cup rack. The entire family wondered that if Neji had any daughters (Neji hadn't been seen since he ran away from the family at 22) once they grew to womanhood, would they have the signature Hyuuga small breasts or would the trait of small size in the Hyuuga females be recessive.

Bringing her attention back to the present with a glance at the clock, Hinata cursed and hurriedly finished dressing in the knee-length dark green uniform skirt and light green uniform blouse before slipping on a pair of flesh tone stockings and grabbing the dark green patent leather heeled shoes this uniform required from the small rack of uniform footwear situated in her closet next to her other racks of shoes, formal, semi-formal, and casual.

"Damn high heels! I can never walk right when I wear them. Oh how I wish I could wear my old boots! At least I know my feet would be comfortable. I can't understand how Hanabi wears these damn things with such a grace and élan that I could never pull off.", grumbled Hinata as she retrieved her purse from on top of her dresser and slung the strap over her shoulder.

Descending the stairs with her shoes in hand, Hinata cast a longing look into the kitchen wishing she'd been able to eat before heading off to work. Deciding that she couldn't waste anymore time if she wanted to at least make a favorable expression on her new superiors, Hinata continued out the front door After locking the quaint house, the 25-soon to be 26-year old cop, unlocked her pride and joy and inserted the key in the ignition. Cranking the engine and letting it settle into the familiar idle that excited her more than her last boyfriend did whenever he spent the night, Hinata swooned in near ecstasy before depressing the clutch and shifting into gear. Not wanting to abuse the precision engine anymore than usual (and risking being even tardier) Hinata shifted into first gear and eased off the performance clutch and accelerated at a sedate pace towards her new headquarters where her destiny (both professional and personal) waited.

Across town, a recently turned 26 year old young man awoke to find that, once again, his inherited mansion had been the scene of another wild party thrown by his co-workers and roommates.

Naruto Uzamaki groaned as he opened his blue eyes to discover the three strippers who'd popped out of his six and a half foot high birthday cake were all cuddled up next to him as he lay in his king-sized bed. Blearily looking around the room as he lifted a head thick with the fog of what promised to be a world-class hangover by the time he made it to work, Naruto saw the evidence of the enjoyments delivered by the strippers. There were at least six used condoms tied up and scattered around the floor. Looking at the mess with wide, sleep-filled eyes, the blonde-haired young man cursed at his two best friends and roommates.

"Dammit Shikamaru, Choji, did the two of you have to trick everyone into singing the Beer Song and watching that damn movie. Jeez, now my head is pounding!", growled Naruto to himself.

Extricating himself from his three bedroom companions, Naruto staggered his way over to the bathroom to relieve himself and get a cup of water to take a pair of Excedrin Migraine headache pills. As he passed by his bed on his way to his third floor balcony, Naruto paused to favor each of the completely nude women in his bed with a fox-like grin as he began to remember the events of the night after they jumped out of his cake. Opening the curtains and unlocking the door before stepping out onto the balcony, Naruto liberated a cigar from the humidor his friend, co-worker, and fellow cigar aficionado Neji Hyuuga presented him with on the occasion of his twenty-fourth birthday.

Stepping out onto the balcony with his cigar smoldering in his mouth, Naruto made his way over to the railing to look out at the ocean. As he leaned over the railing and gazed down at the remnants of the party, the young man could see that there was only one other person awake. Recognizing the long white hair of his employer, Kakashi Hatake's, old friend Jiraiya working his way around the kitchen as he fixed himself something to eat, Naruto grinned. He'd met the older man last night when Kakashi had arrived to celebrate his birthday. On Kakashi's arm was his extremely attractive girlfriend Anko Mitarashi wearing one of her usual fishnet over-shirts that left no doubt that she was packing some serious rackage on her petite body.

Shifting his gaze to the bodies sprawled out around the pool on the second floor; Naruto could see Kakashi and Anko cuddled up on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. It didn't take much to notice that neither of them was wearing anything under the blanket that covered the pair and the young man chuckled as he saw the outline of a smile on his employers' masked face. Continuing his perusal of the area, Naruto saw that Neji had-somehow-managed to acquaint himself with one of the pool floats and was sleeping serenely as his temporary bed floated lazily about the pool. Finishing his contemplative cigar, Naruto wondered where the rest of the crew was.

"_**I bet that bastard Sasuke Uchiha has passed out in the game room. He's always such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. Shikamaru is more than likely asleep in his room as that was where he was headed with that brunette when those three lovely ladies brought me up here for some private celebrating. Choji's more than likely somewhere near what is left of the cake.",**__ thought Naruto as he decided to go surfing for a bit before following the guys to work._

Stepping over to his massive home sound system, the young man gave a wicked grin (made all the more worse with the six whisker-like birthmarks on his face) as he decided to wake up everyone in the house. Pressing the power button then programming the system to play a CD, Naruto waited for one of his favorite songs to start before cranking the volume almost to the max. When the opening chords of Dethkloks' 'Go Into the Water' started to peal forth, the bewhiskered young man opened the door to his room and stepped over to the railing to watch the festivities.

Downstairs, Jiraiya was hungry and a bit disappointed in himself. Here was veritable feast of nubile flesh and he couldn't think of anything other than his beloved Tsunade. It didn't help that his former driver Kakashi had brought his darling Anko to the party that had lasted-according to Jiraiya's watch-two full days! Picking up the plate with his extremely effective hangover remedy, Jiraiya made his way over to a window where he could observe the actions of the many men and women sprawled around the house as they woke up. It was at that moment the speakers came alive with music. Jiraiya nearly choked on his omelet as the thumping bass surprised him and scared the piss out of those still unconscious.

Neji Hyuuga was having good dream, he was dreaming he was back home at the estate of his grandparents making out with is ex-girlfriend TenTen Liao in one of the more secluded portions of the massive estate.

Shikamaru Nara was slowly waking up as he heard his friend moving about and smelled the familiar scent of the brand of cigar Naruto enjoyed in the morning.

Sasuke Uchiha was dreaming of competing and winning a race as he lay on the couch after passing out around 3 in the morning with the help of several glasses of booze (Sasuke Uchiha lightweight!!)

Choji Akimichi dreamt he was home visiting his family during one of the big family cookouts as he snoozed by the remains of the large birthday cake Shikamaru had tricked him in to chipping in for.

Out by the pool, Anko giggled in her sleep as she remembered the night she met Kakashi for the first time when she'd ran out of gas in front of his house after escaping from the evil temper of her abusive ex-boyfriend. Underneath her strong, silky smooth and sexy legs slept her boyfriend of six years. Anko had fallen asleep watching Kakashi as he slept like the little boy she knew he had been. Their activities had exhausted Anko herself as well as they had exhausted the silver haired performance shop owner.

While his girlfriend dreamed of special days, Kakashi Hatake was reliving the night he crashed his precious Zanardi Edition Acura NSX-R while running from Anko's Viper with a full load of his favorite author's books in his front mounted trunk and his ensuing hospitalization where Anko took 'care' of him in her own 'special' way after he was released from the Intensive Care Unit at Konoha General Hospital.

At that moment the first hardcore guitar riff from the song blasted through the sizeable mansion. The reactions from that reverberated around the house and every last one was humorous in one way or another:

Neji bolted upright from his reclined position on the pool float. Unfortunately he was still a bit sleepy and upset the floats' balance and ended up splashing into the pool. When he surfaced from his inadvertent dismount, Neji spat out the water in his mouth and turned in the direction of the laughing Jiraiya (who'd seen it all).

In the lounge being shared by Kakashi and Anko, the buxomly lithe and acrobatic cop opened her eyes stretched and smiled a seductive smile at the silver haired man who had almost tipped her off as he awoke with a start. Anko wasn't the modest type so when the blanket covering her 'assets' slipped off and revealed her perfect (in Kakashi's opinion) mammaries in all their birthday suit glory and extravagance, Anko let loose the exhibitionist within her and gave the other two males in the immediate area a quick burlesque show as she disengaged herself from her lover and rose to her complete five foot seven inch height. Anko blew the soaked Neji a kiss as he straggled out of the pool. Her nude form glistening in the light cast by the rising sun stifled the shout that Neji was about to level at that house in the direction of his early morning prankster.

As his bosses girlfriend headed for the house unconcerned at her present lack of attire, the twenty-seven year old man observed as the feminine curls outlining Anko's womanly gates bounced with each step she took in the direction of the house. Shaking his head to get rid of the image, Neji caught a glimpse of Kakashi's smirking face (or at least Neji thought he was smirking. One could never tell anything about Kakashi's facial expressions underneath his much beloved mask).

Inside the house, twenty-six year old Sasuke Uchiha cursed up a storm as he rubbed his head where he'd bumped it when rolling off the couch as Naruto's music abused his eardrums.

Within minutes of the music starting, the house was wrought by shouts of displeasure as everyone recognized the music and knew that only one person had the unpredictability to do something so childish

"_NARUTO UZAMAKI!! YOU BASTARD!!",_ yelled the guests of the blonde-haired pranksters as they covered their ears to cease the musical onslaught.

This shout was followed by the sound of an aggrieved Anko as she checked the clock and saw that if she didn't get a move on, she was going to be late for work. And that would piss off Chief Tsunade to no end.

"_OH SHIT!!I'M GONNA BE SO LAAAATE!! SHE'S GONNA BE SO PISSED OFF!! KAKASHI-KOI GIMME A RIDE TO YOUR PLACE SO I CAN GET MY CAR AND MAKE IT TO WORK!!",_ yelled Anko as she scampered around the house retrieving her hurriedly discarded clothes and managing to shimmy into her leather skirt and toss her fishnet shirt on at the same time.

"Alright Anko, calm down and finish putting on your clothes. I'll bring the car around and we can be off.", her boyfriend as he slid the long-sleeve t-shirt on that Jiraiya had tossed him.

From his location by the side of the pool, a soggy Neji glared in the direction of the hysterical laughter floating down from the stairs and knew that his co-worker was the culprit. Mentally vowing to get his revenge on the blonde, Neji strode over to one of the poolside cabinets and pulled out a towel from the stack stored there for this eventuality. Neji turned to his boss in time to catch the keys Kakashi had tossed him.

"Yo Neji, you and Sasuke go ahead and open up the shop. I'll be in later. Tell Choji and Shikamaru that they can come in a little later. Inform Naruto that he has the day off to get his place cleaned up. You and I know how much Uzamaki hates to have a messy place of residence and I think that it'll take him all day to get this place cleared of all the detritus from the birthday party Shika and Choji threw for him.", stated Kakashi as he readjusted the mask on his face and slid into his jeans and shoes while his girlfriend tapped an anxious foot on the pool deck.

"Alright, Uchiha and I will open up the shop and take care of business till the rest get there. I'll let Sasuke tell Naruto that he's off today and to not worry about coming to work. Sasuke will probably enjoy that.", replied Neji in his usual cultured voice.

Kakashi nodded and started ambling his way to where his NSX was parked with an angrily muttering Anko in tow.

If she knew that her boss was presently fuming in the backset of her marked Dodge Charger R/T as she came back from a not so genteel meeting with Commissioner Chiyo, Anko would be doubly worried. Tsunade was beyond pissed off.

The head of the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force was extremely livid.

The reason for Tsunade's present state of rage was the fact that the commissioner of the Konoha Police Department had called her early this morning and demanded a meeting at headquarters. It didn't help that Tsunade had be dead asleep when her phone rang. And it didn't help that Tsunade had been Chiyo's successor as head of the S.KP.F., when the now seventy year old woman had been moved upstairs to run the K.P.D. as an assistant to the commissioner (and basic shoe-in for his position when he retired). No, none of that had any bearing on why Tsunade was upset with her nominal superior. It was the fact that Chiyo had reamed her a new asshole with her complaints on how Tsunade was changing Chiyo's beloved S.K.P.F.

"_You've mandated a change from regulation uniforms to civilian apparel? Allowed your personnel to modify their personally operated vehicles for use as S.K.P.F. Interceptors? What the hell is wrong with the Interceptors the S.K.P.F. has now? They're fast, specially modified for chasing underground couriers, and everyone knows who they belong to! Are you bloody insane, Tsunade?",_ Chiyo had shouted as Tsunade stood in front of the older woman's desk.

"_Ma'am, that's the problem! Those interceptors are all alike and are marked with the insignia of the pursuit force. Everyone knows who's driving them. Even our unmarked cars are easily spotted on the streets. I mandated that the members of the pursuit force modify their cars for use as interceptors and wear civilian clothes so that the public at large and the couriers in particular don't know if the car behind them at the light or the woman behind them in the grocery store is a civilian, fellow courier, or one of the force members. You can't argue with the fact that since I've been the head of the S.K.P.F., our busts of underground couriers are at an all time high. We've damn near shut down the courier network that delivers the books of the former Toad Courier, Jiraiya."_, Tsunade had replied as she stood uncomfortably in her dress uniform skirt, coat, extremely restrictive shirt and necktie with the required high heeled dress shoes.

Chiyo, of course, couldn't argue that fact and had just grumbled her frustration with the entire situation. Ever since Tsunade had moved the force out of the headquarters building to a remodeled warehouse, Chiyo hadn't been able to keep the younger woman under her control. The meeting had ended with the two strong-willed women discussing matters pertaining to the identification of repeat courier offenders.

Now sitting in her official car with her arms crossed over her ample chest, Tsunade called to her driver.

"Kurenai, next time you're fiancée comes home from work. Do you think you can try and weasel some information out of him about what my ex-husband's doing now?", Tsunade asked.

"I can try, but Asuma's been grumbling the entire weekend about missing a party Jiraiya had been invited to by his old driver Kakashi. So I don't know if I'll be able to get anything good out of him. You might want to ask Anko when she gets in today. She probably went to the party with Kakashi.", replied the red-eyed two-month pregnant Kurenai as she deftly maneuvered the big car down the streets of Konoha.

Tsunade grumbled in exasperation: if Anko went to the party with Kakashi, then she was more than likely going to be late to work. It happened almost every time Mitarashi got together with her boyfriend. Bringing her attention back to the present, the chief of the S.K.P.F. listened as Kurenai brought up the other person who could probably get some information from her boyfriend.

"That's not going to work either, Kurenai. If I remember correctly, Shizune was moping around the garage Friday afternoon because Guy had been sent out of the country on a business trip for Jiraiya. And you know how edgy Shizune gets when she's moping. I just hope that Guy will be ready for a horny Shizune when he returns. I've already got her the time off for his return; when it comes to men, the only one worse than Anko about sex is Shizune. One would never suspect that under her shy, quiet exterior beats the libido of a permanently in heat tigress." , mumbled Tsunade as she reluctantly opened up her briefcase to see what required her attention.

Kurenai smothered a chuckle as she turned their vehicle onto the street that led to headquarters of Konoha Police Departments' Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force. Once the car was straightened out, the soon to be desk-bound pursuit lieutenant rotated the volume on the police radio up so she and her boss could listen to reports from the street. Punching the closely-guarded S.K.P.F. frequency into the radio, Kurenai and Tsunade were assailed by what sounded like a good pursuit. They listened intently for a moment before realizing that one of their fellow pursuit experts was chasing her husband for some odd thing or another. Tsunade shook her head as she grinned at the radio speaker. Pursuit Captain Hana Inuzuka-Umino was swearing a blue streak as her brand new husband (a present college professor and former urban street racer and occasional courier named Iruka Umino) escaped her frost white BMW M5 in his modified Lexus IS460.

"I wonder what Iruka did to irritate Hana this time? It seems that ever since they returned from their honeymoon-which I heard was very 'educational' in some respects-those two have yet to start off a week without Hana pursuing Iruka for some slight or another.", commented Tsunade as she gazed out her window.

Kurenai caught the hidden meaning in Tsunade's words and knew what she was referring too. She'd seen Hana's private video from the honeymoon and had been extremely impressed with her co-workers' 'flexibility'. Remembering something that Temari Sabaku (the pursuit force member who'd had the bad luck to get stuck with the overnight duty Friday night) had passed on to her when she went off duty Saturday morning, Kurenai informed Tsunade of a new officer who was being transferred from Tsunade's old unit; The Motorcycle Pursuit Force. Upon hearing these words, Tsunade had just grunted and told Kurenai who to assign to the new member.

"Team our new member up with TenTen Liao; she's done pretty well lately and has made some impressive busts. Assigning the newbie to her will be both a reward and a break. If Haruno and Yamanaka weren't fighting again, I'd put the new girl with one of them, however, Sakura and Ino need to get their act together and stop acting like bitchy little princesses trying to see who's the queen bee. It ain't good for unit moral and really irritates me!", sighed Tsunade as Kurenai turned into the parking lot for the S.K.P.F's official vehicles.

"Yes ma'am. I'll let TenTen know that she's on training duty for the foreseeable future.", replied Kurenai as she pulled into a spot and shut down the V8 Hemi engine.

As the engine wound down, both Kurenai and Tsunade exited the vehicle while ignoring the glares from one of the members of the S.K.P.F's fourth squad. The squad leader was angry that her boss had again borrowed one of the vehicles from her squad for her appointment with the commissioner. Muttering a few choice words as she accepted the keys Kurenai handed her, the squad leader told her partner to go ahead and sign the vehicle as out of service. Whenever Chief Tsunade returned from K.P.D. Headquarters, nine times out of ten she wasn't in the greatest mood and it paid to take the vehicle she'd used off the line to get it checked out in case Tsunade had vented her rage in the car (One Charger R/T had been so trashed by Tsunade in a fit pique it had taken over three months to repair or replace the interior of the vehicle before it was put back in service). Opening the driver's side door and looking in, the leader of the fourth squad sighed in relief, the backseat interior hadn't been damaged by Chief Tsunade.

"_**Either the boss is in one of her rare good moods or she's in an extremely bad mood and somebody's about to catch a major ration of shit. Oh well, at least we won't have to take this car off line for too long. Just an inspection and it'll be ready to go.", **__thought the pursuit major as she turned to watch Tsunade and her driver enter the building.___

For the unitiated, the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force was organized into six different squads. The lowest ranked squad was Sixth Squad. The Sixth Squad was where those women who were lucky enough to enter the force right out of the police academy but didn't score high enough on their Pursuit Force entrance exam to be placed on one of the other squads were assigned. The squad was led by a veteran pursuit captain nearing retirement and who had been a member of the top squad for at least a year.

Since the Sixth Squad was the largest of the squads the members doubled as vehicle mechanics for all of the squads except Pursuit Squad One. Squad Six also ran the three point seven mile S.K.P.F. training and skills course on the outskirts of town. Usually relegated to patrolling in a mixture of marked and unmarked vehicles (they were the officers drivers usually saw on the highway pulling speeders over and rousting street racers). Most of Squad Sixes cars were Charger R/T's but there were a few smaller, nimbler cars under their control. The offices of the Squad Six were situated on the first floor of the three story, remodeled warehouse just past the entry way and to the left down the main hall. Pursuit Squad Six was the squad that got the occasional shit details: motorcade duty (shared with the Motorcycle Pursuit Force), dirt-road patrol, both night and day pursuit duty (usually the newer members of Squad Six were supervised at night by one of the members of Squad One or two of the members from the other squads), and were always on call.

The next squad up the ladder was Pursuit Squad Five. This squad's duties were mainly administrative in nature. They wrote out the duty and patrol schedules for the other squads (including Squad One. Tsunade was trying to change that though) and helped out Squad Six in the motor pool when needed. Fifth Squad also helped out the dispatch and radio squad (Squad Four). Led by a mid-rank Pursuit Lieutenant who kept a finger on everything going on in the S.K.P.F., the others squads tried to keep Squad Five extremely happy. Especially when it came down to the once a month Pursuit Force cookouts; the members of Squad Five did all the cooking.

The next squad was Pursuit Squad Four. Squad Four was the communications squad. Their main duties usually kept them within the S.K.P.F. compound attending to the substantial radio equipment operated by the pursuit force. Since the force used a highly confidential frequency, Squad Four was the squad that programmed the frequency into the forces' radios in each Pursuit Force vehicle as well as each member's personal communications radio. Even though their frequency was jealously guarded by Squad Four, the radios for the force could be used to listen in to the other frequencies used by the K.P.D. Since Chief Tsunade or her deputy Pursuit Major Shizune Kunai were the only ones who could authorize a frequency change; the frequency used by the S.K.P.F., was changed only three times a year and it would take an expert in communications to crack the scrambler pattern used by the force. In the entire history of the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force the scrambler patterns and frequencies had never been compromised by anyone. A few enterprising couriers had gotten close to unscrambling the chatter between S.K.P.F., units and their headquarters; but no one had completely compromised the frequency so that couriers could hear what the Kunoichi's were saying during a pursuit.

Following Pursuit Squad Four was Pursuit Squad Three. Not much could be said about Squad Three. They were the Internal Affairs, Public Relations, and Vehicle Procurement Division of Konoha's Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force. The members of Squad Three-when needed-investigated the other members of the Force in case members were suspected of going bad and becoming the very people they were trying to arrest. In the history of the S.K.P.F., there had been only a few dissatisfied women who had turned against their pursuit sisters. In each case, Squad Three ran those investigations and liaised with the other divisions of the Konoha Police Department. As a side duty, the Third Squad was the public face of the S.K.P.F. Squad Three also researched, evaluated, and purchased new and used cars and trucks for the force to use. Due to this duty, Squad Three was often in conflict with the payroll squad, Pursuit Squad Two.

Pursuit Squad Two was the squad that held the strings to the money. They were the squad that did the payroll for the entire force and were very closely watched by everyone to make sure their paychecks were right. Squad Two also oversaw the doling out of payments to informants for their services in passing on information on couriers, street racers, and those hardened criminals who'd somehow escaped the clutches of the K.P.D. The Pursuit Captain in charge of Squad Two was extremely zealous in holding on to the purse strings of the money seized by the S.K.P.F., and was always complaining to Chief Tsunade about how Squad Three was wasting money and breaking the captain's well-thought out operating budget. Tsunade didn't particularly worry about the budget and the complaints, though and that irked the Squad Two Captain to no end.

And that brings us to the elite of the Pursuit Force. Tsunade's team; Pursuit Squad One

The .S.K.P.F's First Pursuit Squad were the women that all the other members aspired to be. They were the best of the best. Squad One was the squad that was out there in their personal interceptors chasing down the illegal underground couriers. The members of Squad One; led by Tsunade (a.k.a. The Pursuit Queen), knew they were envied by every single woman in the K.P.D. They may not have been the highest paid officers but they were the officers who had the most fun at their jobs. The women of Pursuit Squad One were also the glamour girls of the Konoha Police Department. Always on the cutting edge of fashion, these women were beautiful, smart, stubborn, and strong. The women of Pursuit Squad One were no air-headed debutantes, these women knew their jobs, knew their cars, and knew their skills.

In addition to Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko; Pursuit Squad One consisted of Pursuit Captain Hana Inuzuka-Umino and her Frost White BMW M5, Pursuit Lieutenant TenTen Liao and her Chocolate colored Subaru WRX STI, Pursuit Lieutenant Temari Sabaku and her light brown Honda S2000, and Pursuit Sergeants Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka in their dark pink Hyundai Tiburon and yellow Audi A4 Quattro respectively. Each member of Pursuit Squad One had their cars modified to the gills. A car with only 375 horsepower was considered a non-performer. Most of the vehicles of Squad One were rated at over 400 horsepower with some cars (Anko's midnight blue Dodge Viper and Kurenai's Red Pontiac GTO in particular) were pushing well over five hundred angry horses under their hoods. However, even those two beasts were slow compared to the two interceptors that were the pride and joy of the First Pursuit Squad.

The midnight black on black Mercury Marauder and the dark navy blue Lincoln LS V8 (converted to manual transmission) of Chief Tsunade. Both of Tsunade's interceptors were rated-after modifications-to around six-hundred plus horsepower.

With massive six piston brake calipers in front and four piston calipers in back squeezing the living daylights out of some cross drilled and slotted brake rotors (15 inches up front, 14 inches in the back) tucked into the 18 inch wheels covered with Pirelli P-Zero tires, Tsunade's Marauder and LS could stop on a dime. Since Tsunade wasn't one to skimp on performance and didn't restrict her cars to straight line performance either; both cars could corner as if they were on rails with their beefed up suspensions. If there was one thing the chief didn't like about her cars it was the fact that her Marauder didn't have a manual transmission so she had to use the strengthened automatic transmission.

Since the members of Squad One were the best, they had their own basement level garage to park their vehicles. Their offices were on the first floor of the renovated building at the opposite end from the offices and spaces of Squad Six. The area where Squad One had their desks had wall to wall carpeting, brightly painted walls, a big screen TV with satellite hook-up, and its own locker room and shower area. Tsunade's office took up an entire corner of the Squad One space and had three large windows that allowed the buxom fifty-five year old, blonde-haired pursuit expert to gaze out at her hometowns' impressive skyline while pondering her thoughts as she sat at her always covered in paperwork desk.

Next to the chief's office was the office of her number two; Pursuit Major Shizune Kunai. On the other side of Tsunade's office was the bullpen where all of the other members of Squad One had their own offices. On the walls of the bullpen were the pictures of the most notorious couriers. Some of the pictures had lines through them that signified that that particular perpetrator had been caught by the S.K.P.F. and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. The pictures that didn't have a line through them were those couriers that were wily enough to not be caught. Prominent among those were the faces of Jiraiya, the infamous Toad Courier; Bean Bandit, Chicago's Roadbuster, and the one courier everyone wanted to catch, especially the S.K.P.F., the legendary Yellow Flash Courier Arashi Uzamaki.

Tsunade entered the squad area with Kurenai in trail and immediately started discarding items from her dress uniform as she stalked towards her office. By the time the chief entered her sanctum sanctorum, Tsunade was down to her panties and bra. Heading over to her closet with a sigh of relief since she was free of _**that**_ restrictive outfit, Tsunade opened the closet and pulled out a pair of khaki slacks and slipped them on. Critiquing her luscious figure in the full length mirror hanging behind the closet door, Tsunade sighed again and decided to switch the bra he presently wore with one of her specially ordered sports bras that cupped her twin mounds a bit more comfortably than a regular brassiere. Behind her, Tsunade heard Kurenai sigh in envy as she watched her boss put a yellow polo shirt on over the sports bra and knew that her number three officer was wishing that she could have a larger bust.

Grabbing her favorite pair of Piloti racing shoes and sliding them on her now sock covered feet, Tsunade threw herself into her chair and asked Kurenai if there was anything else she needed to know.

"No, not that I recall at the moment; oh wait a minute, I think that bounty hunter is supposed to show up sometime today.", Kurenai said as she glanced at the notebook she taken out of her pocket and perused it.

"Great, Rally Vincent is showing up today. Just what I needed after getting my ass chewed out by the commissioner. I bet Ms. Vincent is chasing after the Roadbuster again.", grumbled Tsunade as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat..

"That would be a sucker bet, boss. Everyone and their momma know that Bean Bandit is Vincent's number one target. She's a great bounty hunter and an outstanding driver but Rally has not been able to catch Bean in the years she's been chasing him. At least this time she left her young explosives-loving assistant at home. I think we'll be finished paying off the damages she caused when Vincent was last here by next month. This time let the head of Squad Two bill Ms. Rally for most of the damages."

Tsunade snorted humorlessly and rotated her chair to look out the window at the skyline as she reflected on her day so far. Making a decision, she turned to face Kurenai and gave her the orders she wanted to be carried out.

"Get a hold of TenTen and tell her to report to my office. When Rally Vincent gets here I should be done with TenTen so you can send her on in. If I'm not finished with Liao, have Vincent wait. Once all of that is done, I want you to go lie down on the couch in your office and not do any work for a bit."

Kurenai nodded and replaced the notebook back in her pocket. Then with a brisk wave to the chief, she left to find the officer Tsunade wanted to see. After that, Kurenai was going to change clothes. Like her boss, she hated the official uniform that had to be worn at K.P.D. Headquarters when you had an appointment with the top brass. Poking her head into the lounge and catching sight of Pursuit Lieutenant Temari Sabaku caching some Zzzz's on the comfortable couch, Kurenai shook her head and walked over to a cabinet and grabbed one of the blankets within before making her way over to the sleeping twenty-seven year old blonde and covering her with the blanket. Temari didn't stir from her spot but her light snoring changed and Kurenai imagined a satisfied smile flitting across Temari's sleeping face.

Leaving the lounge and noticing that her quarry wasn't at her desk, Kurenai strode over to the brass pole in the far corner of the room and slid down to the basement level where Squad One kept their cars when they weren't out patrolling. Gazing around the area with her hands on her hip Kurenai spotted TenTen leaning against the ropes of the boxing ring shouting encouragement to the pair of women sparring in the ring. Recognizing the long pink and light blonde hair as belonging to Pursuit Sergeants Sakura Haruno and her best friend/closest rival/roommate Ino Yamanaka, Kurenai grunted in annoyance.

"_**The chief called it; Haruno and Yamanaka are at it again! I wonder what caused the blow-up this time; another 'chasing after the same guy' thing? Or is it something else? Who knows with those two?", **__thought Kurenai as she passed her red pride and joy parked in its assigned spot on her way to the ring. _

Making her way up to the chocolate haired twenty-seven year old TenTen, Kurenai tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around to see who was doing the tapping, Kurenai pointed to the ceiling.

"The boss wants to see you if you got a moment. Go ahead and head on up, I'll referee these two before returning upstairs. Remember to keep it quiet as you pass the lounge, Temari is still sacked out on the couch. See ya in a few, TenTen.", commented Kurenai.

Watching as the younger woman nodded in acknowledgement, Kurenai turned her attention back to the fight just as Ino landed a good punch on Sakura's chin, dropping her to the canvas for a short stay. As she watched the pink haired girl scramble back to her feet, Kurenai stopped the match and ordered both of them to hit the showers and get back to their respective cases.

Upstairs, TenTen Liao made her way to Tsunade's office wondering what the chief wanted with her. She'd been doing exceedingly well for the past few months and wondered if Tsunade was going to compliment her or assign her new duties. Self-consciously brushing her hands down her jeans, TenTen knocked on the door.

"Come in, TenTen. Door's open.", called Tsunade from inside.

"Yes ma'am. Captain Yuuhi told me that you wanted to see me chief?", replied TenTen as she entered the office.

"Yeah, take a seat and give me a few minutes. I gotta take care of some minor paperwork first."

TenTen nodded and leaned back in the chair as she waited for Tsunade to finish up. It didn't take long but to the young woman it felt as if it had taken forever when Tsunade put the papers she'd been working on in one of her drawers, cleared her throat, and directed her full attention on the young lady in front of her. Nodding at her officer for a second, Tsunade got right down to business.

"We got a transfer coming in from your old division today. I want you to take her under your wing and show her the ropes. I don't know the name of our new member but I do know she's arriving today. If she shows up in that uncomfortably horrid dress uniform, get her out of it and into something a bit more comfortable. When she gets here, talk to somebody from Squad Five and get her a locker in our locker room. Have her hand carry her pay records over to Squad Two and her file over to Squad Five. Once you've shown her around and got her situated bring her to me. Oh yeah, have Squad Six inspect her vehicle when she gets here and have them write out their recommendations for all the upgrades needed and tell them to get it to me before I leave for the day. You know the drill, go ahead and make our new member comfortable and introduce her around to the others, okay?"

"Okay boss, I'll take care of all of that. You want her to patrol with me during the day until her car is ready?"

"Yeah, I got to get somebody for her to patrol with at night since I know your situation at home. Maybe I'll put her on night duty with either Yamanaka or Haruno after she's been here for a bit. That'll show those two how serious I am about keeping their personal problems personal and away from work."

TenTen nodded and left the office. Stopping in the lounge to grab a cup of coffee, she continued on to her desk and sat down. Placing her coffee cup nearby, she reached for her phone and started making calls. When she was finished, TenTen leaned back in her seat and gazed at the pictures of her five year old daughter Mayuki Liao arranged around her workspace. TenTen was booting up her computer to work on some of her cases when the phone rang.

"Pursuit Squad One, Lieutenant Liao speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Lieutenant, this is Sergeant White from Squad Three, that bounty hunter's here to see the boss. Want me to go ahead and send her up?"

"Yeah, go ahead and have her report to Captain Yuuhi. She'll take her in to see the chief. Has the transfer arrived yet"

"No, no yet; when she gets here want me to have her report to Captain Yuuhi?"

"No, Chief Tsunade wants me to give her the tour of HQ. Since she's transferring to First Squad have her report to me."

"Kay lieutenant, I'll direct her your way."

"Thanks sarge, I appreciate it. Give the Squad Six duty officer a heads up also. The chief wants Squad Six to inspect her vehicle so they can find out what is needed. Thanks again.", said TenTen before she hung up the phone.

Hinata arrived at the nondescript building that housed her new division and realized that she didn't know where to park her car. Flagging down a passing officer in mechanics overalls, she asked where she was supposed to park and was directed to the front of the building where she parked and went inside. Approaching the officer at the desk, Hinata informed her that she was transferring in and who was she supposed to report to.

"Sergeant Hyuuga, we've been expecting you. Wait here and I'll call Squad One and let them know you're here. Please have a seat.", answered the woman.

Hinata nodded and took seat in one of the chairs indicted. It was only a few minutes before her escort arrived. Hinata was a bit surprised to see a familiar face enter the foyer.

"TenTen? TenTen Liao is that you?"

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga you're the officer transferring in? This is a surprise.", replied the older woman as she came over to the seated woman.

Hinata looked at her old friend with an expression of shock on her face. She'd met the other woman when TenTen was dating her cousin Neji several years previous. TenTen had disappeared from Hinata's life when her cousin Neji had left the family. Back when she joined the motorcycle pursuit division, TenTen had been assigned there as well, but the two hadn't worked together since at the time Hinata was assigned to work the night shift and TenTen was working the day shift. The two women stared at each other with matching expressions on their faces before embracing each other like old friends are wont to do after a long separation.

Stepping back from her old friend Hinata looked TenTen over. Her friend was in excellent shape and her casual wear fit her like a glove. The impeccable outfit only marred by a few wrinkles Hinata attributed to normal wear. Missing the usual twin buns Hinata remembered TenTen used to wear when she was younger. Now the silky chocolate locks were worn in a cascading waterfall that ended at the middle of her back. Hinata grinned when she saw that her friend hadn't changed much in the past five years.

"Yeah, I'm the transfer. I started putting in transfer requests when Hanabi was promoted to corporal shortly after transferring in to the motorcycle force and being assigned as training officer for a rookie named Moegi. Since she's been with her trainee, Hanabi's advanced her from the bikes with the smaller engines up to a 1200. As one of the senior most cycle sergeants and as Hanabi's former trainer, I was able to observe the pair on occasion. That's when I put in my transfer chit. Unfortunately, my request was denied for over a year.", Hinata said as she followed TenTen down the hallway.

"You mean Hanabi, little Hanabi, is a K.P.D. motorcycle pursuit officer? Damn, I wasn't expecting that. And she's a training officer after what, eighteen months on the force. She's moving fast. We heard rumors that one of the training officers over there was rapidly moving her trainee from the small bikes up the liter bikes in half the time it usually takes. Before you know it, Hanabi will want to follow you over here. If that happens, it'll be the first time two sisters were on this pursuit force. Only thing is, if she gets approved for the transfer in a few years, Hanabi won't be allowed on the First Pursuit Squad if you're still here. The chief would assign her to one of the other squads that have a vacancy. Here on Pursuit Squad One, Chief Tsunade prefers to keep it small. The reason why your request was denied last year is because we didn't have any openings. Also, this time last year, this squad was deeply involved in several cases and we couldn't risk bringing in a new member, sorry.", replied TenTen as the pair approached the Squad One locker room.

Hinata held up a hand and waved off the apology. It wasn't important now. If the S.K.P.F. was deeply involved in a case at the time, the twenty-five year old transfer understood the denials and chalked it up as the price of business. Preceding TenTen into the locker room, Hinata almost choked when her old friend asked her next question.

"So, how's your love life going? Are you still seeing that K-9 officer, who's reportedly the best in the canine division? Umm, what is his name?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. No, I'm not. We broke up a short while back. I caught him cheating on me with one of his female co-workers.", Hinata answered with an angry blush on her cheeks.

TenTen winced when she heard that. She knew how Hinata felt after a betrayal like that. It had happed to TenTen on several occasions after her dates found out she had a child. Sighing to herself, TenTen entered the locker room and stepped past Hinata Leading her friend around the corner and past the showers, sauna, and bathroom to the changing area, TenTen indicated a locker missing the name of its owner and told Hinata it was hers. Pointing down the row a little bit, TenTen showed Hinata where her own locker was.

"Alright, next to your locker, you have Sergeants Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka on either side. Further up by my locker, there's Lieutenant Temari Sabaku, then Captains Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and your ex-boyfriend's big sister Hana Inuzuka-Umino. She got married to a college professor a while back and rarely uses hers except when she needs too. You know, Hana and her husband are still in that first phase of marriage. Can't wait to see each other after work and can't keep their hands off of each other away from work. Past Hana's locker is the locker of Chief Tsunade's number two Pursuit Major Shizune Kunai. She's pretty quiet but a damn good driver, when she's not moping about her boyfriend being out of town. And at the far end of the room is Tsunade's locker. Or her reserve locker if you count the one the chief has in the private bathroom of her office. Why don't you go ahead and put your purse away and we'll continue the tour. We still gotta run over to the offices of Squads Two and Five to drop off your payroll records and administrative records respectively. After that I'm taking you shopping so we can get you out of that uncomfortable uniform and into something a bit more casual. You're also gonna get fitted for your first few sets of driving shoes so your feet can get out of those heels. If I remember correctly, you hated wearing those damnable things even in college and at family functions.", stated TenTen as Hinata opened her new locker and placed her purse on the top shelf.

Hinata gave TenTen a smile of relief when she mentioned her present footwear. To get out of wearing heels Hinata would do just about anything up to and including walk around in nothing but her underwear. Hinata, much to the confusion of her mother and sister, despised wearing high heels. The two women shared a laugh before leaving the locker room. Just as they exited the room and turned down the hallway, Hinata asked a question that had been bothering her ever since she found out about her transfer.

"TenTen, is it true what they say about Chief Tsunade? Does she really have large breasts? Is she that well-endowed?"

TenTen gave her friend a look that spoke wonders before answering.

"Yeah, her boobs are as big as everyone says. Chief Tsunade's extremely well-endowed. You remember your Aunt Yuriko's breast size? I can tell from firsthand observation that Tsunade has a bigger rack than your Aunt Yuriko. And Hinata guess what?"

"What?"

"Tsunade's breasts are the real deal. No surgery whatsoever. She is naturally well-endowed.", added TenTen with a look of awe on her face.

Hinata thought on that little tidbit of information for a second. Her new boss had bigger tits than her aunt, and like Aunt Yuriko, Chief Tsunade's boob's were real. There was only one thing Hinata could say to that.

"Damn, some women were born with all the aces in the deck."

All TenTen could do was laugh at Hinata comment. The twenty-seven year old lieutenant wished she could be a fly on the wall when Hinata first met Tsunade and saw those sizeable assets with her own eyes. TenTen would pay good money to see Hinata's reaction. It would be something to tease her friend with for the rest of her career. TenTen still remembered her own reaction to her first meeting with those mountains and she still blushed at the thought of her time when she found out they were real.

"_**If the chief does the same thing to Hinata that she did to me to prove that her assets were all natural, poor Hinata will just about flip out!! She'll flip out even more when she comes to her first Friday night beer and pizza bash we often throw. Now that will be a priceless reaction to see.",**__ TenTen thought as she led Hinata through the doors of the Squad Two offices._

While her newest officer was being shown around and welcomed, Tsunade was trying not to grit her teeth in frustration at the young woman presently sitting across from her. Twenty-six year old bounty hunter Rally Vincent sat with her legs crossed and her hands placed demurely atop her Kevlar miniskirt and waited for her host to continue the conversation.

With her burnished brown skin, black hair, and intelligent eyes, Rally Vincent looked recruiting poster perfect in Tsunade's eyes. The pair had had a working relationship ever since a then twenty-one year old Vincent got popped for speeding and carrying a concealed weapon by Tsunade back when she was a Motorcycle Pursuit Force Captain. It had been a tense situation until Vincent had seen Tsunade bust the jaw of a leering observer when the idiot had said the wrong thing. From that day forward, the pair had been both best of friends and worst of enemies. It all came to a head when Tsunade had almost nabbed Bean Bandit shortly after she became the SK.P.F, chief right out from under Rally's nose. The case had been tossed out on a technicality and Rally had jumped down Tsunade's throat only to see the hood of her beloved Shelby Cobra GT500 smashed by one of Tsunade's punches.

Tsunade gazed at the bounty hunter with an unreadable expression and continued the conversation.

"So you believe that the Roadbuster is here in Konoha getting ready to run a load of Jiraiya's books back to Chicago? What proof of that do you have pray tell?", Tsunade stated.

"I don't have much proof but my intuition and the fact that I tracked him to the residence of your ex-husband where the two talked for quite awhile. According to Intel I received from one of my sources, your ex-husband and Bean Bandit attended a teleconference meeting with 'Playboy' Fokker from Skull Couriers, 'Strawberry' Kurosaki from Speedy Bankai Deliveries, 'Phantom' Fujiwara from Kanto Couriers, and 'Two Fast' Kravshera from Botoru Deliveries. Now my contacts couldn't listen in on the conference since the former 'Toad Courier' is absolutely medieval when it comes to security as you know from your previous relationship with him, but they did catch the fact that sometime this weekend, Bean Bandit is gong to pay a visit to Jiraiya's club _Gamakichi's_ for some sort of meeting.", replied Rally as she readjusted the shoulder holster underneath her left arm and partially hidden by the Kevlar and leather jacket the bounty hunter wore.

Tsunade smothered a growl as Vincent subtly insulted her by mentioning her ex-husband. The unhappy growl was tempered by the fact that Tsunade had demanded Vincent disarm herself and hand over each and every weapon she carried on her person before even letting her into her office. Tsunade knew that in her mind, Rally was calling her every name in the book and then some for making her hand each of her guns to Tsunade's smirking number two. She knew that Vincent felt extremely vulnerable when she was unarmed. Steepling her fingers in front of her, Tsunade mentally digested Vincent's words and was in the midst of formulating a plan when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Chief, it's me Lieutenant Liao. I have the Pursuit Sergeant Hinata Hyuuga formerly of the Motorcycle Pursuit Force with me. She's the new officer transferring in to Squad One.", replied TenTen from outside.

"I see. Bring her in, might as well introduce her to Ms. Vincent here. Better to get her used to the fact that we work with a bounty hunter on occasion.", returned Tsunade as she rose from her seat.

Ignoring the jealous look from Vincent as she gazed at the two mounds of flesh restrained by her bra and shirt, Tsunade crossed her office to meet the new member of the team. On the other side of the door, TenTen turned the knob and pushed the door open allowing Hinata to cross the threshold and meet the legendary chief of the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force, Tsunade. TenTen wasn't surprised when she heard the sudden inhalation of air from Hinata when she first set her eyes on the two globes every red-blooded male in the Konoha Police Department fantasized about nuzzling up to.

"Ahh, Sergeant Hyuuga, I'm Pursuit Chief Tsunade; head of the Konoha Police Departments' Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force and your new commander. Here with me is Rally Irene Vincent, a top-rated bounty hunter and gun shop owner from Chicago. Ms. Vincent is here visiting our fair city and has asked for our help in locating and capturing one of the couriers from her hometown. The force is glad you're here."

"Chief I am happy to be a member of the S.K.P.F. and I hope that I can contribute to this force in any way, shape, or form. I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Vincent.", Hinata said as she unconsciously assumed a position of attention under the scrutiny from the chief.

"Likewise, Sergeant Hyuuga, I'm pleased to meet you as well. Chief Tsunade and I were just conferring about apprehending Bean Bandit, Chicago's notorious Roadbuster. A wanted poster with his stats is hanging on the wall of the Squad One bullpen along with posters of some of the other couriers, including the Chief's ex-husband and Icha Icha Master Jiraiya, the infamous 'Toad Courier' and one of the members of his crew, The Yellow Flash Courier.", grumbled Rally reservedly.

"Arashi Uzamaki, I've heard of him. Around here he's legend. Next to Jiraiya, Uzamaki is the only courier that has never been caught. Last I heard, he'd disappeared and no one in Konoha knew where he vanished off to. Some of the members of my old division say that The Yellow Flash Courier is biding his time and will return when Konoha least expects it. Others say he's dead and buried. While still others say he got married and retired.", commented Hinata.

Tsunade leaned against her desk again ignoring the looks from Rally and Hinata as they stared at her chest while trying to keep their attention on her face. She beckoned Hinata forward and asked her to continue and give her own opinions on the subject of the vanishing of the infamous Yellow Flash Courier. Hinata did so and soon found herself in the middle of a four way discussion about the legendary courier. Of the four women, only Tsunade could say that she'd even seen Arashi Uzamaki in person and could attest to his skills through personal experience.

"He was just so good even I couldn't catch him. One night I thought we had him cornered but wouldn't you believe it, that bastard made his DB9 dance to a tune only he could hear. I tried following him through some of the corners but he left me in the dust on the first one. With him gone, now all we can do is look at his car. It's sitting on display at Hatake's White Fang Speed Shop. We raid that place with some regularity. Captain Mitarashi's fiancée Kakashi Hatake owns it. Unfortunately, each raid of the place hasn't uncovered anything new. Kakashi used to be a member of the same courier crew as Arashi until he flipped his NSX several times while trying to escape from Anko."

TenTen nodded automatically as she watched her old friend digest that tidbit of information. Hinata attentively listened as the chief continued her story. TenTen herself had heard the story on several different occasions. Usually during the traditional Friday Night Squad One Pizza and Beer Bash; each time Tsunade was six sheets to the wind. Before the story could really get going, Tsunade's phone rang. TenTen, Hinata, and Rally looked on with thinly disguised jealousy at how gracefully and effortlessly the older woman strode back across the room and snatched the handset from its cradle.

"Tsunade and this better be good. You're interrupting an important meeting here!", snapped Tsunade as she dropped her two hundred thirty-five pound (although Tsunade stubbornly told her officers she only weighed 205 pounds) toned and lithe body into her seat.

It became apparent to TenTen and Rally that the chief was speaking with somebody from Squad Six. Hinata gazed on curious and confused at the apparent informality in the S.K.P.F. Shrugging her shoulders and tossing it up to something she'd have to learn, Hinata leaned back in her chair and gazed out the large window to her right. Getting lost n thought as she gazed at the beautiful scene outside, Hinata jumped when TenTen gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hunh? Oh, I'm sorry.", squeaked Hinata as she jerked her head back around to look at her new superior officer.

"It's no problem Sergeant Hyuuga. The view from these windows does the same thing to me. I find it a soothing sight after a hard day's work.", replied Tsunade with a knowing grin.

Hinata nodded and turned her attention to her old friend. TenTen was saying something about Hinata needing to leave her keys with one of the members of Squad Six so they could test drive her car and see how much horsepower it had. Standing up and reaching into the pocket of her uniform skirt, Hinata pulled out the key to her pride and joy and reluctantly passed them over to the coverall-attired Sixth Squad corporal who'd recently entered the office while she was daydreaming.

"Alright TenTen, what's next?", asked Hinata.

"First things first, we get you out of those uncomfortable heels and into some driving shoes. Then we see if we can talk Ms. Vincent into taking a mold of your hand so she can figure out what kind of sidearm you'll need. Yes, Pursuit Squad One carries handguns when we're outside of Konoha and have to apprehend a courier. Unfortunately, the majority of couriers outside of our city are considered armed and dangerous. Sergeant Haruno had a nasty run in with a gang of armed couriers earlier this month while on assignment. Once you've gotten to know her, ask her about it. Now changing the subject to something a lot more enjoyable; 'Nata, you and I are gonna follow the bosses' order and go shopping!! We have got to get you out of that unfashionable uniform. You're cramping our style and ruining our rep with the other squads!!", TenTen teased as she led Hinata out of Tsunade's office.

From her place behind her desk, Tsunade watched the newest member of Special Kunoichi Pursuit Squad One. Hiding a laugh behind her hands, Tsunade marveled at the resilience of youth. Once the two young ladies had left the office, Tsunade turned to Rally and with a lifted eyebrow, verified that the bounty hunter slash gun expert could get the mold of Hinata's hand before she left for the day. Vincent nodded and prepared to depart Tsunade's office. As she stepped to the door, the chief stopped her with a question about her beloved car.

"The Shelby is running fine, Tsunade. I just had the oil changed and the engine tuned up. Now she's pushing about four hundred twenty-five horsepower.", answered Rally.

"I see. That's good. However, if you want to catch the best of Konoha's couriers, you'll need a few more horses under your hood."

Rally nodded once and left Tsunade's office. She planned to hit up some of the contacts she had in the city to get a lead on the Roadbusters whereabouts. Tsunade watched until the young lady was out of her office before grabbing her coat and dancing a little jig. If the information from the Squad Six mechanic who'd called her about Sgt. Hyuuga's personal car was correct, then Tsunade was about to make an old friend of hers extremely happy.

"A Volvo; oh yeah baby!! Heico Sportiv here we come!! Time to break out that catalog!! It's time to make the captain of Squad Two cry crocodile tears of sorrow!! We're gonna use that catalog up and burn it!! Besides, that bitch Simone owes me

a big one!", Tsunade gleefully chortled as she dashed out of her office to the garage.

Downstairs in the garage set aside for the vehicles of Squad One, Hinata (feeling much better now that she was wearing driving shoes instead of those infernally dammed high heels) circled her friend TenTen's '07 Subaru WRX STI four door sedan painted a luscious metallic chocolate color. Hinata stepped around to the rear of the car and quirked an eyebrow as she read the personalized license plate.

"Lady Blade?? What the hell? Does that mean you still play around with those knives like you used to? Damn, some people never change.", grumbled Hinata.

TenTen had the grace to look suitably aggrieved and sheepish. The twenty-seven year old had always had an affinity for sharp bladed objects since she was a baby. Family lore had it that TenTen's first words weren't what one would expect from an eighteen month old baby girl with a giggling smile.

"Play? Play!! My dear girl I do not play with my knives!", harrumphed TenTen.

"Well then, what do you do with them if you don't play with them, TenTen?", teased Hinata

"I love my knives as if they were my own children. I treat them well and I know they'll treat me well when the time comes."

There was a moment of silence before the two old friends cracked up laughing as they remembered other times Hinata had teased TenTen and gotten the same answer. Their laughter was cut short when the familiar roar of a German made 4.9 liter V8 engine echoed throughout the bay. TenTen sighed to herself and motioned Hinata out of the way. She knew that the approaching vehicle belonged to Pursuit Captain Hana Inuzuka-Umino and she knew that Hana's husband had evaded her again this morning n their little game of catch me if you can.

"Better get out of the way 'Nata, that car belongs to Captain Inuzuka and from the way she's stepping on the throttle, I believe that she's in a bad mood. Whenever Hana's in a bad mood, she comes sliding through here on her way to her parking spot in a full on four-wheel drift that would look cool if Hana could perform it when she's in a good mood.", stated TenTen with a look of much suffering.

Hinata cocked her head to listen to the approaching cacophony. Within seconds she could hear what her old chum was saying. Just as she was about to comment; the deeper roar from another, bigger engine all but buried the sound of the wailing V-8. It took a few seconds of listening before she was able to tell what kind of engine it was but she guessed it just as a Frost White DMW M5 came sliding around the corner in a perfectly executed four-wheel drift. Hinata mentioned it to TenTen and was treated to a lifted eyebrow.

TenTen gritted her teeth in frustration as she cast a glance at her watch much to the confusion of her old friend. She knew whose car Hinata had heard over the roar of Captain Inuzuka's Beemer. To prove her point, TenTen and Hinata were joined by Hana Inuzuka minutes after she parked her car in her assigned spot. The two younger officers ignored the glare of frustration spread across their superior's beautiful face. TenTen ignored the glint of Hana's diamond engagement and wedding rings as the older woman inadvertently flashed them as she slipped her hands out of her driving gloves.

"Anko's coming in. She must've been with her boyfriend last night.", commented Hana Inuzuka-Umino as she stretched.

"Yeah; rumor has it that Kakashi invited her to a birthday party for one of his employees and it lasted the entire weekend. Damn, I hate that I missed it.", replied TenTen.

"My oh, so loving husband Iruka wasn't too happy about missing the party either; turns out that the birthday boy is on of his former students. Of course I 'distracted' him from pouting about missing the party in my own special way but he still complained about it this morning. He irritated me with his whining this morning so I set out to make him pay for it. Unfortunately, my dear sweet hubby got away from me. Sometimes I hate the fact that Iruka is a former street racer and thus has exceptional driving skills. Anyway, I saw Anko's car as she came around the corner a couple of miles away. She had that Viper of hers redlined and was all over the road. A couple of Motorcycle Pursuit Force officers were sitting across the street and pulled her over. So you know Anko is gonna be pissed when she arrives. That makes it…what, her third or fourth ticket?", asked Hana.

"Fifth one, I think. If you think Anko is gonna be upset, think about how pissed the boss is going to be. Oh yeah Hana, speaking of the M.P.F., one of their officers transferred in today. Pursuit Captain Hana Inuzuka-Umino, this is Pursuit Sergeant Hinata Hyuuga; formerly of the Konoha M.P.F. and an old friend of mine.", stated TenTen as she introduced Hinata.

Hana glanced at the young woman standing next to TenTen and wearing that gawdawfully uncomfortable Konoha Police Department dress uniform (with skirt) for female officers that she hadn't had to wear-except on special occasions-in years. Letting her gaze drift over the uniform jacket, Hana glanced at the ribbons and awards sitting in orderly rows above the left breast pocket and recognized several of the same awards she had in her personnel file. Moving her line of sight from the honors to the name tag over the right breast pocket, Hana matched the name to the face.

"Nice to meet you Hinata and welcome to the S.K.P.F., I know you'll enjoy working here.", said Hana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Umino. I hope I can live up to the standards of honor the S.P.K.F. has for its members.", replied Hinata while hoping that TenTen didn't mention to the captain that Hinata had dated the captain's brother.

Hana grinned and told Hinata to drop the formalities and call her Hana unless the top brass was in the vicinity. Before Hinata could thank Hana for the heartfelt welcome, a midnight blue Dodge Viper R/T10 entered the garage with a rush and screamed past them before the driver slammed on the brakes and brought her vehicle to a screeching halt. Hinata heard the massive 8.1 liter V-10 engine shut off and sighed. As the other three women looked on, the Viper's driver's side door opened and discharged the driver, who Hinata soon found out, didn't particularly care for modesty (or so Hinata thought while taking in the tight micro-skirt and fishnet blouse that exposed the drivers' 'assets' to the world).

"Gah, I hope Anko has sense enough to put on her jacket before she starts her patrols today. Sheesh, she almost looks like a real prostitute.", grumbled Hana as she adjusted the green blouse and vest she was wearing.

TenTen laughed as she watched the rim and proper Hana Umino brush her fashionable jeans of invisible dust as Pursuit Captain Anko Mitarashi ambled over in their direction. TenTen could remember several times when Hana wore garments that were more revealing than what Anko was presently wearing as she relentlessly pursued hr husband before they were married. When Anko approached the trio of women, she sniffed in disdain at the ensemble her fellow pursuit captain was wearing. Hana ignored the sniff and introduced Anko to Hinata. True to her brusque personality, Anko commented on Hinata's choice of attire. Nobody expected Hinata to snap back in frustration. After Hinata's short and too the point retaliatory commentary, Anko looked at Hana (who was unsuccessfully trying to smother her laughter) and TenTen before placing her hand on Hinata's head and rustling her carefully coiffed hair.

"I like her! She's got spunk, a lot of spunk. I can't wait till Ino and Sakura try to play their games with her. Hinata will cut them off at the knees. Nice to meet you Hyuuga, I think you're gonna be a great addition to Squad One! Now TenTen hurry up and get our newest sister over to the mall so she can get some new outfits so she can fit in and get out of that completely unsexy uniform. And TenTen, you better talk her into getting outfits that'll enhance her sexuality! I have feeling that Sergeant Hyuuga will set a new squad record in apprehensions!! She's just got 'it'. The 'it' that'll make those couriers drool!! Now get!", laughed Anko as a furiously blushing Hinata hurriedly climbed into TenTen's WRX.

Minutes later, Hana and Anko watched as TenTen revved her engine, dropped the clutch, and peeled out while leaving a pair of black stripes on the floor of the garage. Once the chocolate brown vehicle was out of sight Anko turned to Hana with a familiar look. Hana saw the look and nodded.

"Hinata's going to fit in around here real well. Everybody is going to accept her and her fresh, innocent face will be a great addition to our crew. It helps that she's pretty as a picture.", commented Anko.

"I know. She's got the right temperament to be an excellent addition to the squad for the future. Anko, you want to know something? Ms. Hyuuga used to date my younger brother. She caught him cheating on her with one of his female co-workers and broke it off.", replied Hana.

Anko nodded as the pair headed for the locker room. She'd heard about that little incident. Anko was about to comment on how much of an idiot her friend and co-workers brother was when the P.A. system clicked on and the voice of their boss blasted throughout Squad One's areas.

"_ANKO!! Get your ass up to my office right fucking now!! I wanna see your tail up here most rikki tik, toots! If you are not here in twenty seconds, you got night duty for the foreseeable future. Is that understood?",_ roared Tsunade from her office.

Hana glanced a Anko and gave her a weak grin that she returned before she dashed off to try and avoid night duty. Hana chuckled and shook her head as she made her way up in to the main lounge area for Squad One. If she was lucky, Hana figured she might catch up with Kurenai for a bit before making her way to her office. If the boss wanted Hana, she knew how to get in touch with her.

While his cousin was shopping with his ex-girlfriend, Neji Hyuuga was using the computer at Hatake's White Fang Speed Shop to order a set of Magnaflow performance mufflers for one of their regular customers. The customer in question was an avid street racer who occasionally took the show to the track. The customer was also a complete moron and each time he came to the store he always tried to get either Neji or any of his co-workers to race. Of course, all of them declined (even Naruto declined to race the bum in one of the blonde's rare moments of actually making sense)

With a light hangover headache from the two-day birthday blast that ended so abruptly with him waking up in the pool at Naruto's place, Neji was not in the mood to deal with the annoying bastard and his not so subtle challenges. Nor did Neji want to deal with the recalcitrant order computer. Sighing to himself Neji held up his hand to stall the customers next words and called over to Sasuke who was working the counter with him.

"Hey Sasuke, can you take over here for a minute? I gotta run in to the back and grab some more paper for the printer.", called Neji.

"Yeah, I can take care of everything and finish taking that guy's order for you. Go ahead, take your time. If Kakashi shows up, I'll tell him where you are.", replied Sasuke as he came down from his position at the other end of the counter where nothing was going on.

Both young men ignored the fresh box of printer paper just sitting out of sight beneath the counter. Sasuke knew that Neji was trying to get away for a quick nap in the employee break room where a trio of soft couches waited for the weary employee (or one suffering from a hangover like Neji) could rest for a few minutes. Neji nodded at his co-worker and passed on the information Sasuke needed to send in the order for the annoying customer before coming around the counter and heading towards the back of the showroom.

Passing displays of performance wheels and tires, racing bucket seats, various suspension parts, a new engine for a Mazda MX-5 Miata, several accessories, and the most famous yellow Aston Martin DB9 in all of Konoha, the twenty-seven year old Hyuuga placed his hand atop the cool metal body and allowed his imagination to run a bit wild and show him what it would be like to drive the car of the legendary Flash Courier. Shaking the thought away, Neji lifted his hand off the skin and continued in his trek for relief. Just as he was about to enter the 'employees only' section of the store, Choji stopped him for a moment.

"Neji, I gotta make a run and take some parts over to Smokey Joes repair shop. Think Shikamaru can run the garage until I get back? He's supervising some of the others as they work on three customers' vehicles. I was helping but you know how Joe gets when he calls and requests a part.", stated Choji as he wiped his hands on the shop rag he was carrying.

"It's no problem, Choji. Go ahead and do what you gotta do. I'm heading into the lounge to get some rest. My head is still hurting from the party. I'll let Kakashi know where you are if he shows up before you do. Use the company truck to make the delivery.", answered Neji.

"Alright Neji, I'll take care of it. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be back."

Neji nodded and watched as his husky friend and co-worker gamboled his way towards the front of the shop. Over the hip-hop music blasting out from the store speakers, Neji heard as Choji told Sasuke where he was going and Sasuke (still busy with the annoying customer) told him where the keys to the truck were. Shaking his head at the friendly insults bandied about by his friends, Neji entered the cool sanctuary of the employee lounge. Seeing the couch that was his destination the twenty-seven year old store manager made a beeline for his blessed relief. Two steps out from the sofa, Neji heard the familiar ring of his cell phone. Recognizing the ring tone as the one he'd assigned to an incoming call from his father, he sighed and flipped his phone open.

"Hello father. How are you doing today?", answered Neji in his 'dutiful son' tone of voice.

"Hello son. I'm fine, how are you?", came the cultured voice of his father; defense attorney Hizashi Hyuuga of the famous (and extremely expensive) Hyuuga and Hyuuga Law Firm.

"Father, I'm fine. I'm just taking a break at work to get rid of a headache."

"Oh a headache, what happened?"

Neji rolled his eyes as he recognized the teasing tone in his father's voice.

"One of my co-workers had a birthday over the weekend and the boss threw a two day party at Uzamaki's House. Of course that meant a lot of booze was brought to the party and everyone got six sheets to the wind. Nara and Akimichi got all of us to chip in and get Uzamaki a special cake that had three strippers inside of it waiting to jump out. Unfortunately father, I imbibed a bit more of the party beverages than I should have and ended up sleeping on a pool float. I fell into the pool when Uzamaki turned up his stereo system this morning.", explained Neji with a slightly tense expression on his face as he awaited his father's condemnation.

Neji was expecting a negative reaction to his confession. What he got was an earful of choking laughter. Lifting one elegant eyebrow, Neji wondered why his father was amused instead of angry. It became apparent when his father finally ceased his chortles and explained.

"Oh, Neji, Neji, Neji, my impressionable son I'm not angry with you for drinking. Hell, if anything, I should be jealous of your youthful antics. At your age there are times when you need to get completely shit-faced every once in awhile. You're young, unencumbered by a relationship, and hanging out with your friends and co-workers. These are the days you'll remember when you're old and married with grandchildren. Live it up while you can, son.", chuckled Hizashi as he leaned back in his executive chair.

Neji was confused; his father did not mind his actions and the repercussions that could come from it. If his Uncle Hiashi had heard about Neji actions, he would've had a fit. Neji recounted this to his father. Hizashi only laughed harder as he heard about his older brother from his son.

"Neji don't worry about your Uncle Hiashi putting up a fuss when he finds out. I'll take care of that."

"How will you do that father?"

"All I have to do is remind him of a certain night from his college days and he won't squawk about anything. That was an awesome night by the way. I got soooo drunk that I….", mused Hizashi as he thought back to a time when he and his twin brother were known as the 'Twin Terrors of Konoha U."

Neji sighed as his father rambled on for a moment while lost in his memories. His absent-minded mention of the time he and his brother went on a drunken panty raid caused Neji's face to turn an interesting shade of fire-engine red. Clearing his throat (a trait that the Hyuuga's were well-known for); Neji cut through his father's side-trip into memory land and asked Hizashi the reason for his call.

"Oh I almost forgot the reason for my call. Your mother told me to make sure you come to Cousin Lorelei's school recital this Friday night. The entire family is supposed to be there and it would please your mother and grandmother to no end if you were to show up and give your support to one of the youngest and most talented singers in our family as she performs in front of the entire school. Of course, I don't have to mention what will happen if you don't appear, do I?", asked Hizashi as he leaned back in his chair and cleared his schedule.

"Yeah, I know how mom will react if I don't come. Last time I skipped a family function, my dearest mother didn't speak to me for several months afterward. I believe this Friday is free for me so I'll be there.", replied Neji through gritted teeth.

Hizashi either heard the tension in his son's voice and deigned not to comment on it or missed it all together.

"Good, good. Cousin Lorelei was always partial to you and Hinata. Neither of you teased her about her eyes when she was younger. She's still very sensitive about them and hides her eyes behind dark glasses when she's at family functions. You, Hinata, and to a lesser extent Hanabi treated her like a full member of the clan. Not like all of your other cousins. So what if Lorelei's mother married a foreigner whose dark eyes were the dominant trait, Lorelei Hyuuga is still a Hyuuga by blood.", stated Hizashi with a determined finality that bespoke his disdain at how pure blood members of the family treated mixed blood members.

Neji found himself nodding in agreement as he remembered a three year Cousin Lorelei toddling up to him with tears in her large and expressive brown outlined white eyes asking big cousins Neji and Hinata why her white eyes with their dark brown outline didn't match the pearl white eyes of other family members. Neji-with Hinata agreeing-had told the toddler that her eyes were more special than everybody else's eyes. They marked her as destined for something bigger than her family. Hinata had then told Lorelei that when she got older, boys would flock around her just because of her beautiful eyes. Lorelei had gazed at her two older cousins with a look of determination on her little face, then had crawled up into Neji's lap and promptly fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth. A few hours later, Lorelei's mother, Yamika Hyuuga-Johns, and her husband Alton Johns had walked up to Neji with sad miles on their face and retrieved their sleeping daughter. That was the day that Neji vowed to run away from his family to avoid the pressure the pure blood members of the family would put him through to marry within the clan. They had never been pleased with Neji's choices of girlfriends ever since high school.

Bringing his attention back to the phone where his father waited for his answer, Neji informed Hizashi that he would indeed be at Cousin Lorelei's recital the upcoming Friday. The now seven (soon to be eight) year old Lorelei Hyuuga had indeed found her destiny as a singer. Many record labels were trying to sign the prodigy to their labels. In a rare show of true family solidarity, Yamika and Alton refused to allow the labels access to their daughter and had been backed up by the entire Hyuuga Family. Even those who had teased Lorelei when she was younger had stuck up for her. The family wanted the young girl to have a normal childhood before making a decision about her future.

"Neji, when you come, bring Lorelei a gift. You know, one that will brighten up her day. And while you're at it; your grandfather just happened to mention that he has an eye on a certain brand of cigar and wonders if you'd heard of it."

Neji rolled his eyes at Hizashi's words. He knew that his father was asking if Neji could surreptitiously bring him and the rest of the male members of the family a cigar to enjoy. Neji thought for a moment before saying that he would bring grandfather a box of the cigars he had mentioned. A few minutes later as Neji was finishing up his side of the conversation, his father interrupted with a question.

"Sooooo, Neji, when do I get to tell your mother that she'll be a grandmother?"

"DAAAaaaaad!!", yowled Neji in embarrassment as his father laughed uproariously before breaking the connection.

With a cherry red face from the embarrassing question, Neji flipped his cell phone and proceeded to throw himself on the couch and bury his flaming face in the soft fluffy pillows sewed by Choji's mom soon after she'd visited her son's workplace to see how he was fitting in with everyone. Mrs. Akimichi had already stopped by the house her son shared with his friends Naruto Uzamaki and Shikamaru Nara and pronounced it acceptable for Choji to stay, until she looked in the refrigerator and saw all of the not nutritious food stored within (every so often Choji's parents would come over and cook up a whole mess of food for all of the guys. Choji's dad was a veritable wizard while on Naruto two barbeque grills.) . Within a few minutes the embarrassment from his father had floated away on the wings of his dreams.

Naruto leaned sat back in his seat as he contemplated how much work it had taken him just to get his front room cleaned up from his two-day birthday blast. He'd picked up all of the trash that had been strewn around and disposed of it swept, vacuumed, and shampooed the plush carpet, cleaned the furniture, and righted and rearranged the multitude of chairs and end tables to his satisfaction. Now as he occasionally sipped from his mug of tea and pondered the rest of his house, Naruto sighed. He still had several rooms to clean.

"At least I was lucky that Shikamaru and Choji restricted the guests to the first floor. I don't even wanna think about how bad the mess woulda been if our guests had been allowed upstairs.", mused Naruto as he checked his watch for the time.

Finishing his tea and placing his cup in the sink to be rinsed out later, Naruto turned and strolled to the stairs. If he wasn't in the shower to long, he could catch the start of the lunch rush at Ichiraku's Ramen and grab a few bowls to fortify himself as he went grocery shopping to refill his depleted refrigerator. Choji's father Chouza Akimichi, had barbequed more than enough food for the boys to have over the weekend during the party. He'd left the revelry late Saturday night while helping his old friend Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's dad) home and depositing the elder Nara into the waiting (and extremely agitated) arms of Shikaku's wife.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans with a orange stripe down the side, a dark orange baggy shirt, his favorite bandanna, and a pair of black New Balance cross-training tennis shoes. Fastening his woven leather belt with its custom-designed nine-tailed fox buckle, Naruto slipped his hands into his fingerless driving gloves and secured the Velcro fastener. Checking the brightness of the sun as he stepped out of the house and locked the door, Naruto slipped his Oakley shades down over his eyes and made his way out to the bright orange…..thing sitting in his driveway.

The twenty-six year old up performance shop mechanic and employee as well as up and coming courier grimaced at the wheel and tire damage done to his front yard by his friends when they parked their car. Naruto's well-trained eyes recognized a familiar tire tread pattern and cursed to himself.

"_OH, I'm so kicking Uchiha's ass next time I'm at work!!_ _He just had to park his piece of shit Chevy Cobalt SS damn near_ _in my flower garden. SONUVABITCH!!", _growled Naruto as he turned away from the tread of Nitto tires just brushing the laboriously prepared rocks keeping the grass from encroaching on his beloved flower garden.

Turning from the destruction of his lawn and mentally inventorying his garden and lawn supplies, Naruto continued down the walkway to his pride and joy: his pristine bright orange Mazda3 with its tinted windows. Lightly running a finger down the passenger side, Naruto walked around the back of his car, casting a look at the personalized license plate secure in its frame before making his way up to the drivers' side door and pressing the 'unlock' button on the extended remote. Reaching for the now unlocked door, Naruto opened it and allowed the scent of leather to waft out into the air. The black leather seat beckoned invitingly for him to lower himself into its comforting embrace. The gleaming steering wheel and the titanium shifter teased him to lovingly fondle them as he grasped tightly in a grip of untold bliss while lustily shifting gears and manipulating the wheel.

Naruto shuddered in a way reminiscent of the joys delivered to him from his three bedroom companions from the previous night before lithely dropping into the bucket seat and positioning his feet over the three brushed aluminum drilled pedals (four if you counted the dead pedal footrest secured in its position beside the clutch). Closing the door and securing his seatbelt, Naruto left the belts of his five-point harness hanging behind his seat while inserting his key into the ignition. Taking a deep breath, Naruto gently but firmly depressed the clutch while twisting the key to the start position and waking the beast confined underneath the hood in front of him from its slumber.

The 2.4 liter, four cylinder engine lit off with a roar to scare the devil as came to life. Naruto closed his eyes and reveled in the rumble as his car shook in response to the caged beast demanding to be given free reign over its destiny and the asphalt jungle it prowled while stalking its V8 prey (or anyone stupid or foolish enough to tempt its appetite). In counterpoint to the engine, the radio and cd-player sang like angels as the group K7 ripped through his Kenwood speakers.

Grinning suspiciously like a fox, Naruto opened his eyes, released the parking brake, rolled down his deeply tinted window, and shifted from neutral into reverse, the snik-snik from the slickness of the action inflaming his passions for stirring his own gears. Moving his right foot from the brake pedal to the accelerator, the young man blipped the throttle and the beast roared in response before he released the clutch and his car started moving backward of its own accord. When Naruto felt the rear tires contact the asphalt of the street, he gently turned the steering wheel to the right. Looking over his shoulder and seeing no traffic, he gave it a bit more gas and smoothly pulled into the street.

When Naruto was satisfied that his car was pointing in the general direction of the city, he depressed the clutch with his left foot while shifting his right foot to the brake pedal and bringing the vehicle to a stop. While his chariot was motionless, Naruto slipped his shifter from reverse to first gear. Letting his already foxy grin get even larger, Naruto revved his power plant to just shy of the redline a few times. When he was ready, Naruto revved the engine one last time and held it at 6800 rpm before dropping the clutch. As he did, Naruto heard a loud _whoosh_ come from his engine bay and unbelievably his grin got even wider.

"_**Hehehehe, there goes the blow-off-valve. Means the turbo is working to perfection.", **__thought Naruto as a familiar scream to any car junky floated out from beneath his front wheels._

Eighteen inches of eight and half inch wide Yokohama rubber called the tire abuse hotline and screamed for a mercy that wasn't ever coming, as white smoke boiled out from beneath them. Thrust overcame gravity and drag as the orange beast started to move; slowly at first but gaining momentum with every nanosecond. As if by a dark and evil magic, black strips of rubber appeared on the pristine asphalt as the four wheeled demon left its lair to hunt down its prey.

Inside the beast, Naruto gave a laugh full of an evil intent as he rapidly shifted gears as fast as the tachometer raged its relentless sprint towards that dangerous redline.

"_SCREW DUAL CLUTCH TRANSMISSIONS AND OTHERS OF THEIR ILK!! A REAL ENTHUSIAST LOVES STIRRING HIS OWN GEARS WITH THE ACCOMPANYING SNIK-SNIK OF A WELL-TUNED MANUAL TRANSMISSION!! DSG-STYLE TRANSMISSIONS, HAHAHAHAH; DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!", roared Naruto as the scenery outside his car blurred past his window at ever-increasing speeds._

Tiring of his present musical selection, Naruto lifted his right hand from the shifter and reached for the controls for his cd changer. Without taking his eyes from the road ahead, the young man programmed the changer to search for a specific album. When the changer found the album, Naruto programmed the player to play the song on the cd in order starting with the first song. Once that was done (after a hurried upshift from fourth to fifth gear to keep his engine from over-revving), Naruto pushed the 'play' button and soon 'Red Fraction' by MELL ripped from his speakers: the upbeat techno-ish song complementing his present mood.

_**(AN – 'Red Fraction' by MELL is the opening theme from the anime 'Black Lagoon'. I Love That Song and figured it would be a good fit right here for what Naruto is listening to as he drives.)**_

If there had been a car behind Naruto as he peeled out, the only thing the driver would've been able to see was Naruto's personalized license plate mocking them as they choked on his smoke. Those who knew Naruto and Japanese Mythology would agree that the name on the plate described the orange car and its driver quite well. Those who didn't know….well they'd be left scratching their heads and wondering what it meant. To his friends, Naruto's license plate said it all. Six letters; six little letters explained it all. In any other arrangement it would be nonsense. But arranged on the plate in question in this particular way, everything was explained.

Those six letters; they spelled out a name, the name of a mythical demon beast. Those six letters spelled:

_**K-Y-U-U-B-I.**_

Kyuubi. The mythical nine-tailed fox that was reported to spread death and destruction everywhere he went. Some people who understood called Naruto heinous for having such a word on his car. Some cursed him for it. His friends, the just shook their hands and shrugged their shoulders while looking at each other then returning to work. Fitting, they would say. The name of the deadliest mythical demon fitted the most hyperactive, knuckleheaded up and coming courier to a T.

When people asked Naruto about it, all he could do was laugh and scratch his head in a familiar-to some-manner and say, that he likes the name. Nothing more, nothing less.

Across town at a local diner frequented by cops, TenTen Liao and her trainee Hinata Hyuuga sat down to eat with Hinata's sister Hanabi and her trainee, an auburn haired twenty-one year old motorcycle cop named Moegi Katsuragi. A girl Hanabi had high hopes for if she would just quit talking about her boyfriend of eight months, a new doctor at Konoha General Hospital named Konohamaru Sarutobi, and their 'activities' every five damn minutes. Sure, Hanabi had her own boyfriend, a young man named Inari working as a construction worker at his grandfather's company. But for Kami's sake, Hanabi didn't spill everything about their intimacy to everybody in the whole friggin' department!! _Hell's Bell's_, Hanabi rarely told her older sister about the things her and Inari did together whenever he visited.

TenTen and Hinata laughed at Hanabi's good-natured complaints while the younger Hyuuga grumbled and her trainee gazed in awe at the two members of the S.K.P.F. Double cheeseburgers, large salads, 40 ounce cups of iced tea, and a sinfully delectable chocolate raspberry cheesecake was the fare of the day and nobody complained as each woman let out a satisfied, yet polite, feminine belch of sated hunger.

Now out of that damnably hideous uniform skirt, Hinata just about glowed in her new peach sleeveless silk blouse, comfortable tan calf-length cotton skirt, driving shoes, and designer sunglasses. Adjusting her purse as she got up from her seat, Hinata heard the light jingle as her new badge jostled her chest from where it hung suspended from her neck on an unbreakable chain. TenTen explained to Hinata while they were shopping that a new, custom designed badge case would be delivered to her within the coming weeks and the new pursuit cop would be able to slip her credentials and ID into the waistband of whatever she was wearing at the time. Before they left Hanabi and Moegi, Hinata showed the two younger officers the bags of clothes she and TenTen had purchased today.

"Damn sis how much did all of that cost? ", stated Hanabi with an impressive whistle.

"Let's just say that if father had seen all of the receipts and added them up, he would've had a massive heart attack, my dear little sister.", teased Hinata as she chuckled at look of amazement in Hanabi's pale eyes.

Hanabi jerked her head around at Hinata's pronouncement while Moegi just looked confused. Hinata and TenTen just laughed at the younger officers before climbing into TenTen's car. Like her sister before her, Hanabi quirked an eyebrow at her missing cousin Neji's ex-girlfriends' personalized license plate. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi just snorted as she remembered the older woman's fascination with sharp pointy things and blades. Hanabi still remembered the incident where one of Neji's old girlfriends happened to be visiting Neji while he was dating TenTen and just happened to mention something she shouldn't have about Neji's anatomy and a quietly enraged TenTen had pinned the foolish girl to the wall with a hail of knives appearing out of midair. Once the fool was pinned, TenTen had calmly strolled up to the girl with a stiletto in her hand and tapped the girl on the side of her face with the sharp tip and told the girl that her comments weren't actually appreciated and if she valued her health, she wouldn't mention such things again. TenTen then frightened the girl even more by suggestively licking her stiletto as punctuation to her statement. The girl trembled while promising not to say such things again before TenTen let her down.

Unfortunately for TenTen Grandmother Hikari Hyuuga and Neji's mother Yuriko Hyuuga weren't pleased with TenTen's 'sudden' interior decoration and poor Cousin Neji suffered for his girlfriend's exemplary aim and had to repair the holes in the wall by hand. Neji grumbled the entire time (as did every male member of the extended Hyuuga Family dragooned into helping, including Grandfather Hyuuga). Hanabi later found out that TenTen repaid Neji in full for his harsh punishment. Turns out, TenTen is quite loud and expressive once she's in the throes of passion.

Quashing the thought of a nude TenTen sleeping with her beloved cousin, Hanabi started to turn from the Subaru WRX STi as TenTen started her engine but remembered the call from Aunt Yuriko she'd received right before the two S.K.P.F. members joined her and her partner for lunch. Turning back around to face the car, Hanabi called to her sister.

"Hinata, on Friday the entire family is required to attend one of Cousin Lorelei's recitals. And we can't get out of it otherwise you know how mother and father will be. Not to mention Grandmother and Grandfather Hyuuga.", Hanabi said.

"Okay, I'll be there. Let me guess, formal attire?", replied Hinata with a slight moue of distaste.

"Yeah, you know how our grandparents are about tradition."

Hinata grumbled a bit to herself before turning to TenTen and asking if she wanted to come as well. TenTen hemmed and hawed for a bit before agreeing. The twenty-seven year old officer started to tell her friend that she had to arrange for a babysitter but making a decision that would affect her friends and their family. Hinata nodded, not catching the calculating look on TenTen's face and told Hanabi to pass on the information to Aunt Yuriko that she was bringing an old friend and co-worker. Both Hinata and Hanabi knew that Aunt Yuriko went against Grandmother Hikari Hyuuga (and won, wonder of wonders) when the topic of the relationship between Neji and TenTen came up during one of the monthly hot spring meetings held by the female members of the Hyuuga Clan that, until recently, Hinata and Hanabi had been forbidden from attending much to their distress. Once a month, every woman in the Hyuuga family (whether by blood or marriage) must attend the meeting as decreed by the matriarch of the family to discuss the nature of their positions within the clan and their husbands. It was supposed to be a time for serious discussion but Hinata and Hanabi found out that the meetings were mostly gossip sessions that lasted the entire day.

One they had been allowed to join the meetings upon reaching the age of twenty-one, Hinata and Hanabi had learned quite a bit about the women in their family. The scariest thing they had learned was that all of the Hyuuga women (with the exception of Grandmother Hyuuga) were closet perverts and had numerous copies of the most famous banned book in Konoha. Grandmother Hikari was the lone exception; she didn't hide her love for Jiraiya's 'Icha Icha' series in the closet. She read it out in the open. Hikari Hyuuga freaked out her granddaughters during one meeting by calling them over and pointing out a passage in the latest copy of the book and stating in no uncertain terms that Hinata and Hanabi's grandfather was putty in her hands when she performed a certain position vividly described in the book.

Hinata and Hanabi we very red-faced for the rest of the meeting

Hanabi nodded at Hinata's words before returning her attention to her 1400cc Hayabusa patrol bike. Hearing the chirp of tires on pavement, Hanabi turned around and saw the car carrying her sister and her sisters' old friend disappearing down the street at a rapid pace that soon carried the car and its occupants out of sight. Shaking her head at the enthusiasm shown by TenTen, Hanabi allowed her imagination to take her away to a time when she too would become a member of the vaunted pursuit force her sister had recently joined.

"What I wouldn't give to be in your sister's shoes right now Corporal Hyuuga.", sighed an entranced Moegi

Hanabi looked at her protégé and the wistful look she was casting in the direction of the now no longer visible Subaru and grinned before starting her bike. Once the 1400cc engine was purring to her satisfaction, Hanabi glanced at her co-worker (whose smaller 1000cc engine was humming juuust right).

"Me too, Moegi, me too.".

_**Heheh, it sounds like TenTen has something planned that's gonna turn the Hyuuga Family on its ear. Will it happen or will she be the one getting the surprise?? **_

_**Tune in next time for the next chapter; 'Gamakichi's'.**_

_The First chapter of 'Konoha Transporters' is finished. Tell me what you think. See the little box at the bottom of the screen that says' review', click there and tell me your thoughts. I ain't gonna be mad atcha!!_

_First off, I wanna thank those who took the time to click on this story and read. I greatly appreciate it. It warms my heart that I can bring something like this to the gathered masses. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Next, I wanna thank Lady Otori for pre-reading this story and correcting my mistakes, which I am sure there are many. One thing I hope the readers enjoy is my portrayal of Neji's father Hizashi Hyuuga. In the series, we don't get the chance to see much of Hizashi's personality so I felt that is would be kinda hard to portray him, however, it became readily apparent to me that if I wrote Hizashi as having a personality that was a complete 180 degrees from the always serious Hiashi, it might work. Hopefully I pulled it off. Let me know what you think_

_For now, I must bid y'all adieu. Don't worry though; I'll be starting on Chapter 2 soon and hope to get the plot working the way I want it to. _

_Good night for now. Knightewolfe has left the building.._

_Wolfe's Den_

_8/08_


	3. Gamakichi's

This story just keeps wanting to _**Rev Hard**_ to its' redline. Knightewolfe Creations brings you the continuing high-speed story of redlined love abandoned and rediscovered. It's Jiraiya vs. Tsunade in love and car chases. And so I present:

_**Konoha Transporters:**_

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Gamakichi's **_

_**[I wasn't planning to start writing this chapter until I'd done some work on two of my other fics. I just happened to be listening to the Cherry Poppin' Daddies song 'Shake yo Lovemaker' while reading another fic and one of the lines from that song struck me stupid and I started dancin' around with a look reminiscent of Naruto when he's playin' a prank and just HAD to start writing this chapter immediately. If you wanna know which line it was, get the cd, listen to the song, and you'll figure it out! (Hint: second verse of the song). Now on with the story!**_

It was 7:30 AM Friday morning when Jiraiya woke up alone (as usual) in his king-sized bed. It took him a minute to realize what day it was and what he had planned. Looking over at the clock that sat on his nightstand, the Icha Icha Master sighed and threw off the sheets covering him from the previous nights chill and inserted his feet into the old pair of toad-shaped house slippers his ex-wife had bought for his birthday three years into their marriage (Tsunade hated him walking around their house in a pair of tattered old socks). Feeling the familiar pangs of heartbreak as he thought back, Jiraiya climbed out of bed and headed for the exotic shower he'd requested when he'd had the house built several years ago when he received the royalties from his first book and started on his road of literary infamy.

Forty minutes later after a relaxing twenty-minute warm shower, Jiraiya sat in his kitchen reading the paper and sipping from a cup of coffee. Checking his watch, the former Toad Courier dropped the paper on the counter and swallowed the dregs remaining in his mug and put it in the sink. Dusting the crumbs of his toast and jam breakfast from his bright yellow polo shirt, Jiraiya stood and headed for the front door. On his way outside the fifty-six year old author opened a closet and grabbed his set of golf clubs before exiting his home (or as he called it 'The Lily Pad') and made his way towards his silver Mercedes Benz SL55 AMG convertible with the '_Icha Mstr_.', personalized license plate and depressed the trunk button on his remote. Closing the trunk after gently placing his golf bag inside (a gift from his elite couriers Arashi, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy several years ago) Jiraiya continued around to the drivers' side door. Climbing in the luxury sport coupe, the infamous author cast a glance at the dark green Maybach Mercedes Benz parked on the other side of his driveway and made a mental note to have Asuma take it out to be washed before this evening when he headed to his popular night club.

Starting the engine and pulling out of his driveway after shifting the automatic transmission into 'drive' Jiraiya pulled away and headed in the direction of the Konoha Country Club where he had a golf meeting with his publisher, lawyer, and accountant. The foursome was going to play a few rounds on the professionally-designed, par 5, PGA Tour capable golf course before Jiraiya left for his early afternoon lunch and friendly tennis date with the cover model from one of his books and her husband. Unlike most of the other authors of his acquaintance, Jiraiya kept in touch with the women who modeled for his books. In one case, the writer of superior erotic literary fare had introduced one of his models to her husband and had been grateful when the two had married and named him as godfather to their daughter and son.

Cruising down the highway with the windows and top down, Jiraiya adjusted his sunglasses and smiled as the wind blew through his silky white hair and the swing music from the cd in the player meshed with the rumbling 5.4 liter, supercharged V-8 engine to create an intoxicating orchestration that would, if he wasn't careful, lull Jiraiya into a light doze. Jiraiya loved that relaxing sound although he did miss the deep-throated roar of the old BMW M3 he used to have.

_** "That old M3 carried through my early days as an author. It did everything including: taking me and copies of my rough manuscript to every publisher in Konoha while trying to get my work published by anyone who would take a chance on an untested writer of erotica. It was hard breaking into the business since I was a man and not a woman, I'm just grateful that when my manuscript was finally accepted by that new publishing company it was as popular as I knew it was going to be. Old man Sarutobi, I thank you very much for risking everything on a young punk of a writer.", **thought Jiraiya as he pulled his car into the elaborate and well landscaped 'members only' parking lot at the Konoha Country Club. _

Shutting off his engine, Jiraiya climbed out of his car and made his way to the open trunk where his clubs nestled. Retrieving his beloved clubs, the author gave his car keys to the young valet with a fifty dollar tip and a request for the teenager to park his vehicle next to Sarutobi's crème colored supercharged Bentley coupe. The youth gave him a big grin and said okay before climbing into the silver beast, starting the engine, and gently easing the large vehicle forward. Jiraiya chuckled at the way the valet treated his car. If the valet wanted to hammer the throttle and pull away in a cloud of tire smoke, Jiraiya wouldn't mind. He often times did that himself to remember his youth. Borrowing a pen and a sheet of paper after asking the other valet for the kid's name, Jiraiya wrote him a note. Slipping another fifty dollar tip into the middle of the note as well as giving the kid an autographed copy of one of his books, Jiraiya gave the note and book to the other valet with strict instructions to hand it to the young man when he returned.

Chuckling at the wide-eyed valet as he agreed to do as requested, Jiraiya made his way over to the grey-haired old man wearing slacks, a casual short sleeved shirt, and smoking his pipe who was watching the actions of his main author with a funny glint in his eyes. As he got closer to the maverick publisher, Jiraiya grinned at how healthy and robust the older man looked. The famous author also noticed that old man Sarutobi was just barely keeping himself from ogling the chest of the statuesque caddie he'd been assigned. Jiraiya, acknowledged the older man's exquisite taste in women even though the old super lecher had been happily married for over sixty years and had raised two fine sons, one of whom now worked for Jiraiya as his assistant and driver. Raising a hand in greeting while slinging his golf bag over his shoulder, the author called out to his old friend.

"Hey old man, how's it going? You still cutting a swath through the local population of women?", teased Jiraiya.

"Hahaha; you young whippersnapper! I'm enjoying a few days away from the office. I was planning on eating lunch with my grandson Konohamaru today and decided that I might as well get a few rounds of golf in with my friends. What about you Jiraiya?", asked the seventy-six year old reputed playboy widower.

"Hehe, that's understandable, old man. When I received your call last night, it was a godsend. The only thing I had planned for today was a lunch and tennis date with one of my former cover models and her husband. I also gotta hit up the stylist so I can look clean when I make my appearance at _Gamakichi's_ tonight. Before you ask, Asuma is doing fine. He's one of my hardest workers. In a few years I might turn the day to day running of the club over to him since he does the majority of it anyway. Last night I sent him home early so he could be with his fiancée and their unborn child. I'm laying odds that in seven or eight months, Konohamaru will have a little cousin and you'll have another grandson.", replied Jiraiya as he shook Sarutobi's hand.

The old man grinned and told his number one author that he'd rather have a granddaughter to spoil instead of another grandson. Jiraiya retorted good-naturedly and told the head of Konoha's largest publishing company that he'd have to take that up with his future daughter-in-law and giggled as he saw Sarutobi sweat-drop as he remembered the last time he visited his son Asuma and Asuma's bride-to-be Kurenai. Being the old lecher that he was, Sarutobi had inadvertently said something to the red-eyed cop that irritated her and she relieved her irritation by chasing the old man out of her house with a flurry of rapidly thrown knives. Jiraiya had felt sorry for both Sarutobis' and had sent the elder Sarutobi a signed gold edition copy of his third 'Icha Icha' book. Asuma had gotten a substantial bonus for falling on his sword and sleeping on the couch before Kurenai could banish him there.

The two men chatted a little longer as they waited for the other two members of their foursome to arrive so they could meet their tee time and get to some down and dirty golf.

* * *

While her ex-husband was waking up and starting his first round of golf, the pursuit queen was preparing to start her patrol of Konoha's streets in her Mercury Marauder.

Tsunade had woken up from a deep sleep and had reluctantly climbed out of her queen-sized bed where she had slept alone as usual. Taking a look at her clock and groaning when she saw it reading 6 AM Tsunade had risen from her comfortably soft mattress and had stepped across the master bedroom of her two story, modestly-sized ranch house wearing a large sleeping shirt that had caught her eyes the last time she'd been clothes shopping with Shizune and Kurenai. Entering the bathroom and seeing the large marble whirlpool bathtub, Tsunade decided that since it was early and she had to go to work, she'd take a relaxing whirlpool bath instead of her usual shower.

"Rank Hath Its Privileges! I don't think my girls would begrudge me a long bath and a fulfilling breakfast this one time. Since Commissioner Chiyo is out of town, I think I can be an hour or so late. Besides, I deserve this bath!", commented Tsunade as she stripped out of her sleepwear and started the water.

Now if the bathroom window hadn't been frosted for privacy and there was actually a guy looking in that direction (and risking a certain death from pummeling if the poor bastard had been caught), said male would've been able to prove what the men of the village had been wondering for the longest time. (indeed, brawls had been fought about this particular subject).

Tsunade, the Pursuit Queen and head of the S.K.P.F., wore nothing underneath her sleeping shirts.

Turning the water off when it reached the level she wanted, Tsunade climbed into the tub and settled her naked form into the rejuvenating and enticingly warm water. Giggling as the rose-scented bubbles from her favorite bubble-bath floated against her sensitive mounds of flesh, Tsunade reached out and opened the bathroom window a tiny bit to let some of the steam from the bathwater escape before using the waterproof radio remote to turn on the radio so she could hear the news. Crossing her arms around behind her head, Tsunade leaned back and listened to the news and music and allowed herself to relax.

Twenty minutes into her bath, Tsunade reached for the soap. As she did so, her smoky bluish-green eyes fell upon a box of 'toys' Anko had left after last time Tsunade had had one of her squads traditional Pizza and Beer nights at her place. The fifty-five year old cop blushed a deep crimson as she remembered all that happened that night (and the following morning).

_**"Damn that Anko! Is she perpetually horny! Does Kakashi know that his girlfriend has such a raging sex drive? Shit, Anko and her toys wore all of us out that night. Kurenai was so exhausted that she had to call Asuma to come and get her. Hell, Shizune couldn't even get out of bed. Even Ino and Sakura were worthless that weekend. The following Monday, Temari and TenTen were pissed about missing out and Anko had a big shit eating grin on her face all damn day! Next time, we're tying Anko up so we don't end up that exhausted again.", **__thought Tsunade as she grabbed the soap and started scrubbing her legs._

After rinsing off her soap covered body, Tsunade cast a guilty look at the toys before reaching for one of the larger objects in the box. Within her mind, Tsunade's libido waged a war with her practical side over the pros and cons of what she was contemplating. Deciding to just say 'fuck it' and go with the flow, Tsunade tossed her objections to the wayside and went ahead with her impulsive actions.

"Besides, I need my own release every so often. If I'm happy then my girls are happy.", mused Tsunade as she activated the toy and proceeded to ruin the angelic image everyone had of her.

Two hours later, a fully relaxed and rejuvenated Tsunade entered the headquarters for the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force with a big grin on her face and a healthy glow to her skin. Spotting a grumpy looking Anko (who'd had night duty much to her chagrin), Tsunade went over to the deprived woman and bluntly told her to purchase a new box of 'toys'. The ones she'd left at Tsunade's house weren't hers any longer. Of course Anko grumped and started to protest but the exhibitionist caught the familiar glare from her boss and saw the glow coming from her skin and knew what her only answer could be.

Now preparing to pull out into traffic, Tsunade's glow had yet to fade and she was looking forward to her day. As each of her officers had come into work, they'd spotted their glowing boss and knew (or thought they knew) the reason for the Tsunade's glow. A contented Shizune (sporting her own glow) had arrived, took one look at Tsunade and gave one of her usual schoolgirl giggles before stepping into her office with a blush on her cheeks. Kurenai and Hana had arrived next and gave their boss knowing looks. Neither of them sported a glow of their own but both came to work happy for some reason.

Sakura and Ino had arrived next and sighed the minute they'd spotted their boss. The pinkette and the light blond looked normal enough but Tsunade's sharp eyes had spotted the tension at the corner of their eyes and recognized it for what it was. TenTen, Temari, and the new girl Hinata had shown up last. The chocolate haired girl and her bluenette haired friend laughed at their boss while the cornflower blonde snorted in amusement and muttered a relieved _'finally got your ashes hauled, huh bosslady?'._

Of course, Tsunade neither confirmed nor denied those accusations.

Merging into traffic in her six hundred horsepower beast, Tsunade decided to patrol where her whims carried her. She felt lucky and that meant all those punk and punkette couriers out and about better watch out.

_**The Pursuit**_ _**Queen was out! And she was on the Prowl!  
**_

* * *

It was approaching noon and Tsunade was bored. Her patrol had been uneventful except for her writing a few speeding tickets and rousting a daylight attempt at a street race she'd suddenly come upon. The racers in question had been pissed at her arrival and had tried to start something until Tsunade had smashed the hood of one of the cars lined up to race with a minor punch when one of the loudmouthed teenagers had insulted her skills (of course the racers had peacefully departed after her display of temper).

Deciding to grab a bite to eat at a local restaurant she knew about, Tsunade drove away and headed for her destination. On the way, she heard TenTen and Hinata mention they were in pursuit of a dark purple Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X with a confusing personalized plate. Sighing to herself and wishing she could be there, Tsunade parked her Marauder and shut off the massive engine and entered the restaurant of her choosing. After placing her order, Tsunade chose to sit outside on the patio since it was a beautiful day.

Focusing her attention on the well manicured tennis courts across the way as she waited for her grilled chicken sandwich, Tsunade sighed again. When she was younger, Tsunade had been an avid amateur tennis player and often played tennis to keep in shape. Glancing down at the dark yellow tennis skirt she'd chosen to wear today, Tsunade wistfully wondered if she'd chosen to wear it because of her past love of tennis or for another reason. Letting it go, Tsunade settled in to wait for her meal. When it came, Tsunade got down to some serious eating. So involved with her meal, the head of Squad One missed the arrival of a silver Mercedes at the courts. Deciding to get caught up on some paperwork after she finished her lunch, Tsunade went to the manager of the place, flashed her badge and asked him if he'd mind her using the table she'd eaten at to do some paperwork. The kindly manager said it was no problem and would have one of his employees clean the table while she was getting her laptop out of her car. Tsunade thanked the man and gave him an extra hundred dollars for the trouble before walking out to the table and grabbing her briefcase and laptop and settling in. Pulling her cell phone out of her purse, Tsunade called Kurenai (who was semi-restricted to headquarters) and told her where she was.

"Okay boss, it's no problem. I'll pass on to Squad Four that you're 10-100 on the side and not to be bothered unless its extremely important.", answered Kurenai as she sat at her desk and checked her open cases.

"Thanks Yuuhi, I appreciate that. Anything I need to know about?", asked Tsunade as she turned her laptop on.

"Hmmm, let me see. Okay, Liao and Hyuuga got somebody pulled over on the other side of town. Temari is lurking over by the courier hangout, spotting possible couriers and passing their vehicle descriptions to headquarters. Anko went home to grab some sleep. Sakura and Ino are on highway patrol backing up the motorcycle pursuit force; Shizune still has her shit-eating grin and is working in her office on something. Hana is downstairs working out in the gym. Oh yeah Commissioner Chiyo called and told me to tell you to relax.", commented Kurenai as she flipped through her notebook with the information.

"Thanks, anything else?"

"Noooo…..oh wait, this is interesting. That bounty hunter, Rally Vincent; I have it on good authority that she's been seen in the company of a local named…..Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. My source informed me that Ms. Vincent has been spotted on two occasions visiting Uzumaki's house and not leaving till early in the morning. My source also told me that each time Vincent had left Uzumaki's house, she was sporting a similar glow to the one you and Shizune had this morning.", teased the pregnant, red-eyed bride to be.

"Cut that out!", growled Tsunade as she blushed and bade Kurenai to continue.

"I had investigations run a check on Uzumaki and guess who he works for….."

Tsunade waited, refusing to rise to her subordinates baiting. Hearing the sigh on the other end of the line, the blonde knew her choice was the right one.

"Since you won't ask, boss I'll tell you. Uzumaki works for our old target: Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh. Vincent's working overtime trying to catch Roadbuster. I wonder if she is…..enjoying her job? Isn't she pretty talented at seduction? Oh well, never mind, I don't want to know.", commented Tsunade as she started working.

After a few more words (including, a guess at what or who gave Tsunade her morning glow this morning). Kurenai was a bit miffed when, after much teasing, her boss admitted to 'fooling around' with some of the 'toys' Anko had left at her place. Needless to say, Kurenai had to grab a Kleenex to keep her nose from spurting all over her desk when Tsunade started talking about her 'activities'.

A couple of hours later, Tsunade was caught up with all of her work and was just admiring the scenery and sipping on a large glass of lemonade the manager had brought over and kept refilled for her at no extra charge while Tsunade worked when she spotted the familiar stride of her ex-husband as he walked away from a pretty young lady standing by the tennis courts.

"What the hell was he doing there and who the hell is the woman?", Tsunade asked herself while tapping her full, pouting lips with a fingernail.

Tsunade ignored the slight pang of jealousy that burned within her as she watched the white hair she used to love running her fingers through during passionate moments bounce as Jiraiya hugged the woman in question. Deciding to follow the author and see where he went, Tsunade shut down her laptop and replaced it and her work in her briefcase. Rising to her feet, she thanked the manager again and dropped a few dollars in the tip jar by the cash register before heading out to her vehicle.

Lowering her sunglasses to her eyes as she put her things on the Marauders' back seat and climbing into the drivers' seat, Tsunade couldn't stifle the lustful looks she was giving her ex. He looked dashing and devastatingly handsome in his green shorts, striped, white tennis shirt, green cross-training shoes, and headband. His tan skin glowed against the colorful shirt and a part of her mind dredged up her actions from this morning during her bath for her to remember. In a flash, the memories of her bath were overlaid with memories of the happier times in her marriage and the toy she'd pleasured herself with that morning was replaced by the strong and firm body of her ex-husband as they moved against each other in a dance that was as old as time.

Tsunade shook herself outta of her self-indulgent trance when her sensitive nose caught wind of the familiar tangy scent her arousal. Groaning to herself and rolling down the window of her idling car, she waited for Jiraiya to start his car and pull out into traffic. When he did, Tsunade gave the silver Mercedes a couple of lengths before slipping in behind her ex-husband. Reading the license plate on the back of his car, Tsunade snorted in contempt as she translated the eight letters there.

_**"You always were a cocky bastard Jiraiya; now its time to see if that overconfidence will be your downfall. Wonder what you have in your trunk, my dear ex-husband? If it's what I think it is, then you're going down",**__ thought Tsunade as she followed the SL55._

Picking the microphone for her police radio, Tsunade called her headquarters and asked the officer on duty if anybody from Squad One was able to back her up for a traffic stop of the infamous retired courier. She was informed that Captain Inuzuka along with Lieutenant Liao and her trainee Sergeant Hyuuga were available.

"Copy that, have Inuzuka, Liao, and Hyuuga converge on my position. Tell them to contact me when they're nearby and I'll proceed with the stop. Also, alert Major Kunai about my actions. We may need her…. err abilities to confirm if the suspect is carrying a load.", stated Tsunade before replacing the microphone on its holder.

The Squad Four officer who took Tsunade's call, acknowledged it, and made the calls ordered by the boss. Then she sat back and prepared to listen in on the fun.

* * *

As her boss continued to follow her target, Pursuit Sergeant Hinata Hyuuga cast a glance to her right and sighed at the scowl that still graced the exotic features of her friend and training officer, Pursuit Lieutenant TenTen Liao. TenTen had been like this ever since they'd pulled over the dark purple Evo X earlier that day for speeding only to find out that belonged to Hinata's cousin (and TenTen's ex-boyfriend and father of her daughter) Neji. Glancing up in the rear view mirror, Hinata saw the flashing lights of Captain Inuzuka's M5 followed by the burgundy Saab 9-3 Viggen of Major Kunai. All three vehicles were doing 90 miles per hour trying to catch up with the chief. The radio chirped for Hinata's attention and she picked up the microphone.

"Is she still being bitchy about the whole 'running-into-ex-boyfriend' thing, Hinata", came the cultured voice of Pursuit Major Shizune Kunai.

"Yeah, and her attitude is starting to drive me crazy. I mean, here I am driving her car because she was in a huff about seeing Neji again. Hell, I'm the one who should be pissed, he's my cousin and I haven't seen him in four years!", growled Hinata as she downshifted from fifth to fourth, spun the wheel to the right, and yanked the emergency brake to whip around another corner.

There was silence on the radio as the drivers of the other two vehicles imitated Hinata's reckless turn before three feet jammed down on their respective accelerators and pushed the engines to their redline again. Hinata heard a sigh over the airwaves and recognized it as coming from Captain Inuzuka. It was one of her all-in-one sighs that could mean a lot of different things.

In the four days since she'd transferred in, Hinata felt as if she was fitting in pretty damn well. She'd met all of her co-workers and been assigned a desk in the office she shared with Sergeants Haruno and Yamanaka. Hinata has also accepted the files compiled by her predecessor as well as being given security clearances equivalent to the clearances held by Sakura and Ino but one level below the clearances held by TenTen and Temari. During her in-processing (which took a couple of days), Hinata was tested on her driving skills and ability and had scored pretty high.

Hinata eased off of the throttle just a bit as she caught a glimpse of the silver car in question. Waiting for Tsunade's car to appear, she turned to her friend and gave her a lecture.

"TenTen quit acting like a little whiny bitch and get your head in the game! The boss is counting on us to help her with this traffic stop. Forget about my idiot cousin for now and concentrate on the present. We got a job to do!", snapped Hinata.

In the passenger seat of her own car, TenTen heard the venom in her friends' voice and trembled unconsciously. Truth be told, TenTen hadn't been thinking about Neji as much as she had been thinking about how she was going to break the news to her daughter, Mayuki; that TenTen had pulled over Mayuki's father. The five year old wouldn't understand that her father didn't know about her and would wonder why that was. It had been a big shock for TenTen to approach the drivers' side of the purple car and recognize the driver before she could even ask about his license and registration.

_*******Flashback*******_

_TenTen Liao stepped back from the window of the Purple Mitsubishi Lancer when she found herself staring into the familiar white eyes that haunted her dreams at night and tortured her consciousness during idle times. She recognized those hopeful eyes as the basis for the brown and white variation TenTen saw every morning when she took Mayuki to school and picked her up every afternoon when school finished for the day. Those full eyes that, years ago, could drive the usually cool, calm, and collected TenTen into throes of ecstasy with just a glance and an upward quirk of those aquiline eyebrows._

"_N…N…Neji!", gasped TenTen as she stumbled back with a hand raised to her mouth. _

_TenTen saw the look of shock from her eyes imitated in his own as her ex gazed up at her from behind the lifted sunglasses. The voice she'd remembered from five years previous, that oh so seductive baritone with its subtle hint of unrepressed charm that made her abandon her senses anytime she heard it back then floated to her ears as he rested his arm on the window sill. _

"_TenTen, TenTen Liao is that you?", she heard Neji say as he recognized her slim form._

_The shameless part of TenTen's subconscious mind chuckled as it recognized the barely-contained lust tinting his voice. Her long dormant libido rapidly came awake as her nostrils sniffed the air and smelled the faint scent of his cologne wafting about on the lazy currents of air. A part of her mind unlocked and told TenTen that he was wearing the cologne she'd bought him for his twenty-first birthday and the pursuit lieutenant felt a thrill of wanton delight shudder through her body. TenTen opened her eyes when she realized that she'd inadvertently closed them as her traitorous body betrayed her lingering want for the fine specimen of man before her. Seeing that infernal familiar smirk on Neji's face told her that his predator-like sight had caught her reaction to seeing him again after five years._

_Mentally cursing her fangirlish tendencies she thought she'd gotten rid of a long time ago, TenTen remained alert as she saw the look in his intelligent eyes that told her he was planning on taking advantage of her lingering feelings and prepared herself for anything he might pull. Well, she was prepared for anything that didn't involve him opening his car door and climbing out. And that is what exactly happened. The car door opened on silent hinges and out stepped a firm leg encased in denim as the rest of his firm body followed. When Neji was out of his car and standing in front of her, TenTen had to clamp down and ignore the demand of her libido._

"_**JUMP HIM! JUMP HIS BONES RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT! You know you want to rip that polo shirt off an ogle that delectably firm chest of his before pushing him back in his car and taking him then and there. Who gives a crap that his cousin is sitting in your car right now! Hell, maybe she can learn a few things by watching you and Neji go at it like rabbits!", **came her thoughts as TenTen watched as Neji cross his arms and lean back against his vehicle. _

_The logical part of TenTen's mind kicked back in before she could give in to those demands and she pulled her ticket book out in preparation to writing her ex a nice fat ticket for his over- enthusiastic throttle use, or she would have if her partner hadn't jumped out of the car upon spotting her cousin, running up and throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug that had TenTen's inner personality seething. Sighing when she realized that it was gonna take awhile for Hinata and Neji to catch up, TenTen put her ticket book away and let the cousins chat. When the conversation was finished, Hinata headed back to their patrol vehicle after telling Neji that they would see him tonight at their cousin Lorelei's recital._

_A relieved TenTen had again pulled out her ticket book and hurriedly written Neji a ticket for his speeding (a part of her consciousness-the sassy part-smirked as it registered the angry flashing of his vanilla eyes) and promptly returned to her vehicle. TenTen had climbed in next to an annoyingly chipper Hinata (who was on the phone trying to call her sister and tell her the news), buckled up and started her vehicle. Shifting into first gear and pulling off, TenTen couldn't resist the urge and shouted out her window as she passed Neji._

"_Nice ass loverboy!" _

_The look on Neji's face was priceless as she sped off._

_*******End Flashback******_

Now sitting in the passenger seat of her own car thinking back on the incident, TenTen wondered if she should have said what she said as they left Neji on the side of the road. All the way back to headquarters, she kept turning it over and over in her mind and realized she could've managed the situation a bit better. TenTen kept thinking about as she sat at her desk and filled out the log sheet about the traffic stop. Up the aisle a little ways, she could hear Hinata crowing about it to Ino and Sakura (who in TenTen's mind seemed a bit _too_ interested in the whole event). A habanero pepper hot jealousy long thought forgotten began to course through TenTen as she heard the pinkette and the platinum blonde all but drool over Hinata's story about her cousin. Glancing up from her desk, TenTen had seen that Hinata was looking in her direction and seeing if she was ok. Hiding her emotions, TenTen had given Hinata a short nod and returned her attention to her monitor.

"TenTen….TenTen…TenTen, pick up the mic. The boss wants to speak with you.", TenTen heard Hinata mention over the roar of the engine.

Sighing quietly to herself, TenTen picked up the radio handset and spoke to the owner of the black Mercury in front of them.

"Lt. Liao here, boss. What's up?"

_"I want you to take a hold of your ears and pull while making a big popping noise with your mouth! Do you know what that sound is? It's the sound of you pulling yer head outta your ass and getting back on the right mental track! If you don't do that right fucking now, Liao, I'll punt your ass outta the force so gawddammed quick you'll have prints of my shoe on your ass for the foreseeable future! Now adjust your attitude and give your trainee a hand! You do not have the time to mope about some old boyfriend. Even if he _Is_ the father of your daughter! You. Are. Better. Than. That!",_ TenTen heard Tsunade roar over the radio.

Casting a pronounced glare at her partner for spilling her problems to their boss, TenTen mentally promised to give Hinata a piece of her mind later before acknowledging Tsunade's order. Slamming the handset back into its holder, TenTen cursed to herself. She almost ignored Hinata when she spoke up.

"The boss wanted to know why I was driving. Captain Inuzuka told her the basics of the story but she dragged the details out of me somehow. It was for your own good, Ten. If we had to pull the suspect over with you in your present state of mind, who knows what could've happened. We need you focusing on the here and now TenTen. Dammit, I need you in your right state of mind. No matter what I've accomplished in the week I've been here, I still have a lot to learn and I still got a long way to go before I'm fully accepted as a member of the Pursuit Force.", muttered her friend.

Hearing Hinata and knowing that, darnit, she was right; TenTen slapped the dash with her left hand and grumbled to herself before taking a deep breath, repositioning herself in the bucket seat, and leaning forward with an attentive look on her face. In her mind, the 27 year old pursuit lieutenant caged her thoughts and prepared herself for anything. No matter what happened earlier today, TenTen Liao was who she was:

A Member of the First Pursuit Squad; Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force; Konoha Police Department.

Oblivious to the four police cars behind him, Jiraiya listened as Asuma gave him a rundown on operations at his club.

"Yeah boss. Everything's doing fine. The Road Buster's been here and gone with the load of books we had here. We still have a few copies to pass out to our V.I.P.'s tonight and remain legal. Other than that, it looks like it's gonna be another profitable night. We're already getting calls from people wanting to know what our theme is for tonight. I was planning on a hip-hop theme but I'm not fully sold on it yet. A few of the waitresses are for the hip-hop theme but an equal number are for something other than hip-hop and I was wondering if you had any ideas?", asked Asuma over the phone as he sat in Jiraiya's office at the club.

Jiraiya smirked as he navigated his car through town. Fate was shining on him today. From his first ever 'Hole-in-one' on the golf course to his finding out another of his former models was expecting her first child and wanting to thank him for his advice. Now his club manager was calling and asking about G_amakichi's _theme for the evening. What could go wrong today?

"Asuma, I got the perfect theme for tonight! It's one we haven't done in awhile but the girls should still have their costumes. Let's make it 'Big Bands' Night tonight. In fact, if tonight goes well, I may wanna keep a night left open on the schedule for a swing music night every week. Means the staff can break out their Zoot Suits and floppy brimmed hats. Call it the 'Rebirth of Swing'. See if you can get period lighting and menus. Have the bartenders open up the history books and practice making all of the old-style cocktails. Don't some of the waitresses still have the 'Cigarette Girl' costumes from that one night thing we did awhile back? If they do, have them wear the costumes. Talk to the bouncers and have those guys go and buy several cartons of cigarettes, preferably Pall Malls and Lucky Strikes but still have the other brands. Also, I want you to run to the local smoke shop and purchase several boxes of high-end cigars and a few humidors. Fill 'em up with a blend of stogies and place them in the middle of the VIP tables. Whose the most photographic of the staff, wait a minute, strike that. Call Guy up and tell him to bring his Zoot Suit in. Once he's there, call a video crew to record a commercial telling about tonight. Dress him up and get him a couple of our 'cigarette girls' to do the commercial. I'll write up the checks when I get there….oh crap what have I done now?", growled Jiraiya as the familiar sound of sirens filled the air.

Glancing up in his rear view mirror, the author cursed as he spotted a black full-sized car with those damnable flashing headlights that signified he was being pulled over by one of the ladies from the S.K.P.F. Pulling over to the side of the road, shifting his transmission into park, and shutting off his engine Jiraiya cursed some more. Telling Asuma he'd call back in ten minutes, Jiraiya hung up the phone. Reaching for his wallet, proof of insurance, and registration the fifty-six year old man waited for the inevitable confrontation with whoever was pulling him over.

Hearing footsteps, Jiraiya turned to face the officer in question only to come face to face with familiar arms crossed over a very familiar bosom. Before he could even speak, the voice that haunted his fantasies was speaking.

"Why hello Jiraiya, long time no see. Why don't you do me a favor and step on out of the car. Or you can do this the easy way and tell me what you're carrying in your trunk.", came the cultured cat-who-ate-the-canary voice of Jiraiya's ex-wife.

Sighing to himself though with a big grin on his face, the former Toad Courier complied with Tsunade's request (or was it an order). He chuckled as he heard his ex-wife's sudden inhalation of breath as he slowly uncoiled his lanky frame from his convertible. Oh he was so gonna enjoy this.

Tsunade ground her teeth together as she saw the smirk on Jiraiya's face. She knew that he'd heard her inhale at his appearance and prepared herself for the charm and teasing she was sure he was gonna drown her in. Placing her hands on her cocked hips, Tsunade waited. She wasn't disappointed when Jiraiya started with the charm.

"Hi honeybear, what did I do to have you and these four lovely ladies pull me over for? If you wanted to see me so bad, all you had to do was call and we could've made it a date.", Jiraiya stated as he used the nickname he knew would melt Tsunade's heart.

Tsunade heard the beloved nickname that in years past woulda had her soaking wet and whimpering with lust and steeled her reaction. She knew that she had to go on the offensive and stop his subtle charming before she became a victim to it in front of her officers. Behind her, Tsunade her Shizune's snicker and promised to pay her back for it later.

_** "A week of night duty away her boyfriend oughtta be good for her. That should show her that a modicum of respect is due from my number two and put her in her place. I'll feel sorry for Guy the week after. Nah, he deserves it for working for Jiraiya."**, thought Tsunade as she looked over her shoulder at the miscreant in question_

Returning her attention to the athletically endowed, white-haired man in front of her, Tsunade gave him the standard spiel about why she'd pulled him over and asked for the correct documents. He acquiesced and handed them over to Tsunade who passed them on to the pale-skinned police sergeant standing next to the trunk of his car. Jiraiya noticed that the young lady was blushing a slight shade of red as she walked back to the brown Subaru and climbed in to use the department connected laptop to check his bonafides. Turning his attention back to his ex-wife, Jiraiya glanced at her over the rim of his sunglasses before speaking.

"You know, you interrupted an important call when you pulled me over."

"Yeah, so what if I did Jiraiya, you should know better than to talk on the phone and drive. I've been pacing you for awhile and on three different occasions you exceeded the speed limit so I pulled you over. Besides, the only important calls you get during the day are those pertaining to paternity lawsuits against you."

Jiraiya was taken aback by her boldness at first; then he started to get angry. The last paternity suit brought against him had been dismissed because the woman in question was a known felon convicted of fraud. And that lawsuit had been years ago. Jiraiya was about to retort when he figured out exactly what Tsunade was trying to do. She was trying to get him to go on the defensive and give her probable cause to search his car for contraband (i.e. a copy of one of his books among other things). Fortunately for Jiraiya, he abhorred drugs of any kind and was a major contributor to the numerous anti-drug programs offered in Konoha. Jiraiya was even on a civilian council formed to lecture children on the evils of drugs and drug abuse.

Hell, he'd even co-written a series of books for young adults about the dangers of abusing drugs with the chief of the Konoha Police Department.

Calming himself down, much to Tsunade's frustration (she knew exactly how hot headed he could get when angered), Jiraiya just raised his arms and linked his fingers behind his head while whistling a tune. Seeing the officer from before returning with his documents, Jiraiya waited for the conversation that was sure to start.

"Chief, he's clean. No wants, no warrants.", stated the sergeant with a slight frown.

"Thank you Sergeant Hyuuga. That will be all for now. Why don't you go and wait with Lieutenant Liao for a moment.", replied Tsunade while trying to hide her mental fuming from everyone present.

The sergeant nodded and Tsunade watched her walk back to TenTen's car. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her ex-husband admiring the view and for some odd reason that irked her more than usual. Tapping her foot reflexively to contain her anger, Tsunade turned to Shizune and was about to request she retrieve her pet pig TonTon from her Saab when Jiraiya smoothly cut in.

"Tsunade-hime, I know you pretty well. Heck sometimes, I know you better than you know yourself. I give you permission to search my car. You know you want to. Search to your hearts content but I know that you know that I know that you won't find anything.", commented Jiraiya as he stepped away from his vehicle to facilitate the search he knew was coming.

Tsunade couldn't contain her exasperated curse and motioned for Shizune and Hana to go ahead with the search of the vehicle. Damn that infernal man. She knew he was right and couldn't do anything about it. Jiraiya was smart enough to not keep one of his books in the vehicle that would give her legitimate grounds to arrest his fine ass and tow his car to headquarters for a the more in-depth search.

_**"Where did that thought come from?"**__, mused Tsunade when she realized what her thoughts about arresting Jiraiya were leading her to._

When Shizune and Hana came up empty during their search, Tsunade nodded and offered them an apologetic smile before letting them leave with Hinata and TenTen following. Turning back to where Jiraiya had been observing the events, she saw that he wasn't looking particularly offended but she could see the hidden anger in his eyes. Grumbling to herself, Tsunade finished writing Jiraiya's ticket and handed it to him as he got ready to climb back into his car. Accepting her pen when he finished signing the ticket, Tsunade made to return the pen to her pocket only to have her exes firm grip on her wrist keep her in place. She let a growl of warning echo quietly in her throat to let him know that he was about to cross a well-defined line but let him have his say.

"You know Tsunade; I could report this harassment to several reporters, your superiors, and my lawyers. Of course you know what would happen then. The media would be all over your precious Pursuit Force trying to get the real story about everything. The Internal Affairs Unit of the Konoha Police Department would start an investigation and my lawyers would demand full access to everything the K.P.D. IA Unit discovered in the course of their investigation. Kami forbid, the faint stench of a police cover-up appears if the demands by my lawyers weren't met. There isn't a judge in all of Konoha who would deny my legal team their request. Oh yeah, isn't Commissioner Chiyo your predecessor here? And isn't she allergic to bad press especially if the press was watching her old unit with hawk's eyes?", murmured Jiraiya as he watched Tsunade blanch and start to turn pale as she realized the implications and ramifications if her ex-husband did what he was intimating.

_** "Shit, he's got me and the pursuit force in between a hard rock and a very hard place. Commissioner Chiyo would be extremely pissed off if she came back from wherever she was only to run into an Infernal Repairs investigation of the Pursuit Force. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!",** fumed Tsunade as she grudgingly gave Jiraiya a nod._

Giving herself a frustrated sigh, Tsunade told her former husband that he was free to go but had to either call the department about his fine or report to traffic court to see if he could get the ticket dismissed. Jiraiya said okay and made a comment about the court date and seeing her in uniform that she let slide. Watching as the one time love of her life started his car and merged into traffic, Tsunade cussed some more and stomped her foot on the ground. As she started walking back to her car, the pursuit queen heard the police radio come to life. Listening to the reports coming in, the fifty-six year old cop let her head drop onto her steering wheel.

Her relaxing day had just been ruined by a chance encounter with the man her newly ignited libido wanted very badly.

* * *

Over at Hatake's White Fang Speed Shop, twenty-six year old Shikamaru Nara closed the hood of his smoke grey Mazda MX-5 Miata and wiped his hands on the somewhat clean shop rag he'd pulled out of his back pocket. He'd just finished making some minor adjustments to his engine and changing his sparkplugs. The expert mechanic had also changed his oil and filled his oil reservoir with four to six quarts of Eneos oil. He'd heard a lot from Neji about how well Eneos worked in his Lancer that Shikamaru chose to try it out next time he changed his oil.

Straightening up and looking across the different bays, Shikamaru could see Sasuke working on a customer's Pontiac Solstice. Next to the work bay where the Uchiha toiled sat Sasuke's Chevy Cobalt SS. From what he could see, Sasuke had been preparing to delve into the 2.4 liter supercharged Ecotec engine to chase down a some sort of gremlin he'd had been complaining about for at least a week. The engine diagnostic machine was situated in front of the light blue coupe waiting the time when Sasuke could direct his full attention its way.

Checking the clock, Shikamaru saw that it was time for a smoke break and headed out of the work area over towards an outdoor corner of the large building where Kakashi had set up a couple of wooden picnic tables and several ash trays made of 55 gallon drums cut along the bottom and filled with sand. Pulling out his pack of menthol cigarettes and his personalized Zippo lighter, Shikamaru took a seat next to his not so happy co-worker Neji, who was drawing hard on one of the wine-flavored Black and Mild cigarillos the twenty-seven year old chose to smoke at work instead of one of his cigars.

"Yo Neji what's up? You look as if somebody crapped in your plate at lunch?", Shikamaru asked as he lit his cigarette.

"Very damn funny Nara. Sometimes your puns are as appreciated as Uzumaki at an all-you-an-eat ramen extravaganza.", snapped Neji as he worked furiously on his cigarillo.

Shikamaru leaned back and held his hands up in surrender. Neji was pissed about something and he didn't want to get caught up in it. Before he could apologize, their boss stuck his head around the corner.

"Ah, Neji, Shikamaru; I've been looking for you two. I need one of you to make a quick courier run; either of you interested?"

Shikamaru was about to answer in the negative when an argument broke out in the work area. Whipping his head around, the twenty-six year old saw a sight that had gotten to familiar to his and the others as the week had progressed. Naruto and Sasuke were again arguing about the latter's damage to the formers' lawn and the near destruction of Naruto's flower garden. This argument had been going on all week and hadn't abated. Uzumaki and Uchiha could go on for hours arguing about nothing whenever they got the urge.

Thinking ahead, Shikamaru agreed to make the courier run for Kakashi. Shika did not want to get caught up in the argument this time. He'd had to play mediator between Naruto and Sasuke all week. With the escalating voices of the two antagonists, Shikamaru felt that this argument was gonna get physical.

"Thanks Shikamaru. I greatly appreciate your help. Go ahead and change clothes then meet me in my office and I'll give you the details on the delivery. Now excuse Neji and I so we can get over there and stop the fight that'll inevitably happen without you to mediate. Come on Neji, put out your cigarillo and let's go. After Shikamaru, you're the next best at remaining calm when Sasuke and Naruto get to arguing.", stated Kakashi as he started heading in the direction of the escalating noise that signaled a fight was in the offing.

Two hours later, a clean and casually dressed Shikamaru cruised towards downtown Konoha where the most prestigious nightclub in the city was located. Seeing his destination up ahead, Shikamaru smoothly maneuvered his Miata into the large, expansive, and meticulously kept thousand spot parking garage and pulled up close to the two story club. Parking his car and shutting off his engine, Shikamaru climbed out and brushed his hands down the front of his black khaki pants to smooth the wrinkles created by the drive and waved a hand in the air to dispel the smoke from his cigarette.

Taking a look around, Shikamaru could see that a few trucks were pulled up to the back of the building and were unloading what looked to be several cases of beer, wine, and spirits. Recognizing the name emblazoned on one of the trucks as being from his parent's favorite wine brand, the mechanic/courier chuckled. Shaking his head Shikamaru walked around to the front of the building and headed for the entryway. Spotting a camera crew setting up to shoot something, Shikamaru lowered his head and stepped into the open door. The first thing he saw as he entered the brightly club was an older guy wearing one of the oddest suits Shikamaru had ever seen.

The coat hung down to his calves, the trousers were baggy and had a chain hanging from one of the belt loops and disappearing into the left front pocket. What caught Shikamaru's eye was that instead of a muted color like the suits Shikamaru had, this suit was in an eye-searing bright green that gave the young mechanic an instant headache. The headache was exacerbated when he saw that the guy had topped his suit off with a green felt hat with a floppy brim and a yellow feather sticking out of the hatband.

Averting his eyes from the figure of green garishness, Shikamaru's mouth dropped as he finally took notice that the guy in the bright-colored suit wasn't alone. Standing next to him in skimpy outfits that consisted of sequins, silk, and feathers was a pair of drop dead gorgeous women. From the stiletto heels to the teased hair with feathered tiaras, these women made his date from the weekend look plain. These painted peacocks were beautiful. No, scratch that, they were _TRIPLE DAMMED FINE_!.

At that moment the guy in the suit turned around and spotted Shikamaru. He grinned and the glint of light off of his perfectly white teeth intensified Shikamaru's headache. Shikamaru started to speak but the statue of perfect masculinity in front of him beat him to the punch.

"Good Afternoon my most youthful friend! I'm sorry to say that the hottest club in Konoha is closed right now! Come back tonight and you'll be able to show your unconquerable Spirit of Youth!", stated Maito Guy as he started to turn back to his conversation with another more conservatively dressed and bearded man.

"Sorry sir. I'm just here to pick up something from somebody called Sarutobi. Asuma Sarutobi. My boss Kakashi Hatake sent me. Would that be you?", asked Shikamaru as he perused the slip of paper with the name of his contact on it.

Guy shook his head and used his thumb (and its perfectly manicured thumbnail) to indicate his bearded discussion partner before turning his billion watt grin on the two giggling 'cigarette girls'. Shikamaru nodded his head and turned to the bearded man and introduced himself.

"I see, so you're one of Kakashi's up and coming couriers. That's interesting. Both me and the green beast here used to be couriers with Kakashi as well.", grinned Asuma around the cigarette protruding from his mouth.

"Oh really?", replied a skeptical Shikamaru.

"Really. I bet you're wondering why we aren't doing courier work anymore. Well it's simple. We found love and decided that to keep the love that we had, it would be best if we got of that life. Same for Kakashi, he got out of the business after flipping his car in front of his girlfriend's house while trying to ditch the S.K.P.F. It doesn't help that his girlfriend as well as my fiancée and Guy's girlfriend are all members of the Pursuit Force under Tsunade. I take it you're single right?"

"Yeah. I don't have time for some troublesome woman busting into my life and trying to change me. I see it all the time with my mom and my dad."

Asuma quirked an eyebrow as he saw the young man pull out a pack of cigarettes (same brand as his own) and extract a smoke and lighting it before putting the pack away.

"Shikamaru…..Nara right? Well go over to the bar and tell the bartender to bring you something to drink on my tab. Guy here is supposed to be doing a commercial and I'm trying to make sure he gets everything done in one take. As soon as I'm finished with him, I'll be right with you and will take you to the boss. He's the one who has the package he wants you to deliver.", Asuma said.

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment and turned towards the bar where he asked for a Coke and leaned against the bar to watch the goings on of the club. To his right, a trio of bartenders were sitting at a table with several bottles of liquor and were studying books of old cocktails under the supervision of a senior bartender who had his arms crossed and was watching his charges with gimlet eyes. Shikamaru recognized one of the studious bartenders as an old friend of his roommate. That bowl haircut and those bushy eyebrows were unforgettable. Shikamaru stifled a laugh as Rock Lee asked a question only to be chastised by the older bartender.

Across the room Asuma observed the young man for a minute before making his way in the courier's direction. Timing his arrival just right so that he reached the younger man as he was finishing his drink, Asuma grinned and indicated that Shikamaru should follow him and headed for the one of the flights of stairs heading to the second floor.

Once they reached the second floor Asuma led Shikamaru behind one of the small, intimate bars scattered around the second story dance floor and past the scantily clad female bartender who gave the young man a smoky 'come hither' look of feminine appreciation as she was going over a checklist of the spirits she should have at her station.

Through the door, the pair made their way past several offices and Shikamaru could hear phones ringing, keyboards clacking, and the rest of the administrative staff going about their day. Shika listened as Asuma explained that some of those employees in the office often times doubled as extra bouncers, waitresses, bartenders, or whatever on special nights when the extra help was needed.

"Let me guess: tonight is one of those nights, right?", asked Shikamaru as he followed Asuma down the hallway.

"Yeah, we're doing a theme we haven't done in awhile. A theme based on the era of swing music and big bands. We haven't done it in awhile and our employees are seeing if they can still fit their period costumes; i.e. cigarette girls, mobsters, flappers, gamblers, and the like. Ah here we are. My bosses inner sanctum.", replied Asuma as he stopped in front of a door that would've been nondescript if it wasn't for the large image of a toad smoking a pipe and with one of his webbed feet wrapped around a large shot glass.

Asuma knocked once and a voice bade him to enter. Shikamaru thought he recognized the voice but wasn't sure. Five steps into the office, the two men could see a large desk sitting in front of a pair of tinted windows of one way glass looking down into the main area of the club. Up a small flight of steps to his right was a sitting area with a pair of couches and two comfortable chairs fronting another one of those one-way glass windows looking out onto the second floor area. Further entering the office behind his guide, Shikamaru finally recognized the man standing behind the desk with a phone to his ear. The long, spiky white hair was a dead giveaway.

"Ahh, Shikamaru…Nara right? I remember you from that birthday party for your friend and co-worker Naruto Uzamaki. I see you were able to survive and make it through the week with minimal damage. How're things going with my old courier Kakashi? Everything alright at the shop?", asked Jiraiya as he pulled the phone headset away from his ear.

"Yeah, everything was fine when I left. Kakashi and one of my co-workers were headed over to stop a confrontation between two of the others. Other than that, everything's cool.", replied Shikamaru as he stood in front of Jiraiya's desk.

The author nodded in understanding before finishing his short phone conversation and hanging up on the other party in mid-speech. Settling in to his chair, Jiraiya motioned for Shikamaru to take a seat. The young man eased into one of the seats in front of the massive desk and waited for what the nightclub owner had to say.

For his part, Jiraiya observed the young man for a moment before opening one of his desk drawers and withdrawing a pair of Special VIP Tickets that allowed the bearer to be escorted around security upon their arrival. The tickets also assured that the bearer would receive treatment above and beyond 'First Class'. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow when he saw what the club owner was holding. He knew that a VIP Pass for _Gamakichi's _was extremely hard to get. They just couldn't be purchased by anyone. They had to be received directly from the club owner, club manager, or club assistant manager.

Shikamaru also knew that what Jiraiya was holding in his hand was several levels above a regular VIP Pass. A Special VIP Pass for the most popular club in Konoha could only be given out by Jiraiya himself. And Jiraiya rarely gave them out. The young mechanic shuddered as realized what type of cargo he would be carrying. If word got out that two-much less one-of the extremely rare Gamakichi's Special VIP passes were soon to be circulating, everybody and their momma would try and get those passes. Jiraiya saw the subtle reaction by the courier and approved. This guy knew what he would be transporting. Getting down to business, Jiraiya told Shikamaru where he wanted the passes delivered.

"Do you know where the K.P.D. Special Kunoichi Pursuit Force Headquarters is located?", asked Jiraiya.

"Vaguely, I usually try and stay below their notice. Those women can be….troublesome.", replied Shikamaru as he reached into his pocket for his cigarette pack.

"I know what you mean, women can be that way. But that's why we love 'em! Putting all that aside, I need you to deliver these passes to the head of the S.K.P.F., Tsunade Senju. And when I mean deliver, I want you to personally place the envelope in her hand. Once that envelope is securely in Chief Tsunade's hands, your job is finished. I'll pay you an even thousand dollars for this delivery. How does that sound?"

When he heard what his fee for a simple delivery was going to be, Shikamaru came very close to choking on his cigarette smoke. A thousand bucks, tax-free just for delivering an envelope; he couldn't beat that. As he started to imagine what he could do with the extra cash, Shikamaru suddenly remembered the destination for his delivery.

"Ah shit, if I remember correctly, the S.K.P.F. comes down quite hard on couriers whether or not their load is legit or not. What makes you think that I'm going to be treated differently?"

Jiraiya smothered a laugh before replying.

"I have a feeling that if you are confronted, you'll find a way to talk yourself out of it. To me you seem quite intelligent."

Shikamaru sighed in resignation. He had half a mind to refuse to make the delivery but knew that if he did, then somebody else would make that thousand bucks and Kakashi would be slightly annoyed. Shrugging his shoulders, Shikamaru rose from his seat.

"Okay, I'll make the delivery. There is one condition though. If those women give me a ticket, will you pay my fine?"

"Of course I'll pay your fine if they give you a ticket. Why would I not help one of Kakashi's employees and burgeoning couriers since you're making the delivery for me! Thanks for doing this favor. Why don't you head on downstairs and get another drink. I'll have Asuma bring the envelope down to you after I write Tsunade a quick message inviting her here for tonight's 'Return of Swing' bash. Asuma will have your fee when he gives you the envelope. That way, once you've made the delivery, you can head back to Kakashi's shop and finish working. How does that sound?"

"It works for me. I'll make sure Chief Tsunade gets this package.", stated Shikamaru as he extended a hand in Jiraiya's direction.

Jiraiya took the proffered hand and gave it a shake to seal the deal. Once that was done, he watched as the twenty-six year old driver exited his office with his hands in his pocket. When the young man had cleared the door, Jiraiya faced his club manager and asked him what he thought.

"I think he'll do a good job. I know his old man Shikaku Nara quite well. Like his son, the elder Nara thinks a lot of things are 'troublesome'. Hell, it seems that both of them would rather be watching the clouds than doing anything strenuous. Shikamaru also shows the same kind of intelligence as his father though he may be quite a bit smarter. When the time comes, he'll make a good courier. Although, later on, if we do have him make a run, I'd like to have Bean Bandit follow him to see how well he does.", commented Asuma as he leaned against the edge of Jiraiya's desk.

"Hmm, I agree. If the Roadbuster wasn't busy delivering that load, I'd have him follow Nara right now to get his report. However, since he's not making a book delivery run, the report wouldn't show how good this kid actually is. Asuma can you call Kakashi and see if he's free this evening? If so, tell him that I need to see him here to night to discuss a few things. The courier Olympics are coming up within a few months and I want to pass on some information from some of my other courier connections.", stated Jiraiya as he swung his chair around to gaze out the one way window down into his club.

"Okay, I'll get right on contacting Kakashi. Now let me go ahead and get the package to our young courier. I think Guy and Lee are starting to give him headaches. I'll talk to you later boss."

Jiraiya grunted as his club manager and former courier picked up the envelope holding his message to his ex-wife and the Special VIP Passes enclosed within and headed out of the office. Seconds later, Jiraiya watched as Asuma made his way across the dance floor to the bar where the courier was seconds away from reaching for a steel scouring pad to scour the image of Might Guy and Rock Lee shouting about the 'Power of Youth' and embracing each other in a man-hug with the image of a setting sun behind them.

"Hrmmm, the light projector must be broken again. Let me leave Asuma a note asking him to get the maintenance guy in here to fix it again. I wonder why when the projector breaks; it always gets stuck on that sunset illusion. ", mused the former courier as he returned to his chair and set out to finish his paperwork.

Jiraiya had a hair appointment with his barber/hairstylist at 5:15. He wanted to look his best tonight just in case Tsunade did show.

But then again, Jiraiya looked his best every night.

* * *

It was a slow day so far in the Pursuit Squad One lounge area for Pursuit Lieutenant Temari no Sabaku. As she stretched out on the couch after finishing up some paperwork about the pursuit she'd had participated in earlier. In Temari's hands was the latest issue of her favorite car magazine she'd purchased from a local newsstand when she saw that they were going to do a feature on a modified Honda S2000.

'Hmm, I wonder if the owner has made the same modifications to their S2K that I have made to mine?", wondered Temari as her mind to her pride and joy, a light brown Honda S2000 with a supercharged K20 engine that she'd had punched out to 2.2 liters.

With its six speed manual, cryo-treated transmission and its short-shifter, Temari's little two-seater was often one of the fastest off the line; trailing TenTen's STI and Ino's Audi Quattro by a hair. She didn't mind, a car with a good AWD system would smoke every other car from the line in a standing start if the driver was good enough to not cause the engine to bog down.

Opening the magazine to the article she wanted to read, Temari was interrupted when Sergeants Yamanaka and Haruno returned from lunch. As usual the two were arguing about something or another. Knowing that if she hung around while Ino and Sakura argued there was a 95% chance that either one or both of them would try to drag her in to the discussion on their side. Temari hated that with a passion. She'd already chewed the two younger officers out once before about doing that and for awhile everything had been fine. Grumbling to herself Temari got up from the couch and departed the lounge in her search where she can read her magazine in peace and quiet.

_**"Can't go to my desk, TenTen is there working on a report and I don't want to disturb her. Hana's down in the garage working on her M5 and Kurenai's GTO. Dunno where Shizune is at the moment. She may be out on patrol. Hinata might by working on her own report but I' m not sure. Dammit where can I go to read this article? Ahh, I know where I can go!", **__thought Temari as she changed direction and headed to the front of headquarters where the reception area was. _

Temari remembered that behind the receptionists' desk there was a small kitchenette type area with a chair, a table, and a small refrigerator where she could hang out for a bit and read her article in relative peace. After punching her passcode into the electronic lock securing the area, Temari strolled in to the receptionist's office and headed for her intended destination after giving the other woman a nod of acknowledgment. Settling down in the comfortable chair, Temari reopened her magazine and started to read.

Ten minutes later Temari lifted her head up from another article she'd started to read after finishing the other article as she heard the receptionist explaining to a visitor that had arrived during Temari's engrossment that no visitors were allowed unless they were on official business.

"Look officer, I'm not a visitor. I'm just a courier dropping a package off for Chief Tsunade. All I want to do is what I was hired to do and get out of here so I can go back to work.", Temari heard the visitor grumble.

Thinking that now would be a good time to make her appearance; the twenty-seven year old pursuit lieutenant stepped from around the corner and made her way to the window.

"This gentleman giving you a problem?", Temari asked the other officer.

"Ah Lieutenant Sabaku, I did not know you were there. In answer to your question, there's no problem. This gentleman says he is a courier with a package for Chief Tsunade. However, he won't hand the package over to me and insists that he has to deliver the package in person. I've informed him several times that visitors are, regardless of whether they're couriers or not, forbidden from entering the secure areas of headquarters. Lieutenant, if you could assist me I would greatly appreciate it ma'am.", replied the receptionist.

Temari sighed in resignation. Instead of finishing her magazine, she was going to have to deal with this little situation. Turning to the young man in question, Temari allowed herself to observe him for a moment before she spoke. She lifted a questioning eyebrow when she saw the unusual haircut the young man had.

"I'm Lieutenant Temari no Sabaku of the Special Kunoichi Pursuit Forces' Pursuit Squad One. As my fellow officer has informed you, no visitors are allowed beyond this point. If you have a package to deliver to Chief Senju, I would be more than happy to sign for the package and take it up to the chief myself.", stated Temari politely.

"Che, not another troublesome woman, dammit what the hell did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, a thousand dollar payment for a simple delivery. I should've know that I was going to run into guff when he told me where I was to deliver this.", grumbled the man as Temari stood there.

Hearing his insulting words, Temari felt her temper starting to ignite. She and the rest of the women in the force worked their asses off to get here! Where in the hell did this man get off insulting her and her pursuit sisters? Temari could see the other officer's fingers flexing like she wanted to grab her baton, take the man out back, and administer a proper tune-up on this asshole before slapping the cuffs on the guy and hauling his dumbass off to jail. She couldn't blame the other woman; she wanted to do the same. Reigning in her rage, Temari again offered to take the package up to the boss. The man interrupted her.

"Look lady, if I could hand this package over to you and wipe my hands clean of it, I would. I already have enough woman problems in my life with my mother nagging me to get married and give her some grandchildren. I'm not about to borrow more trouble. However, my client was very clear when he told me to deliver this package directly to Chief Tsunade. Now, as I see it, we can do this one of three ways: 1) one of you escort me up to where your boss is so I can deliver this and get out of your way, 2) You have this chief of yours come down here and I give her this package, or 3) I walk out of here without delivering the package and my client's package doesn't get delivered. I don't know about the two of you but I'd rather go with either option 1 or option 2. Especially, lieutenant, since your fellow officer is aching to pull her baton out for no reason.", griped the man with his hands in his pockets.

Temari looked up in subtle amazement. This annoying young man had figured out the receptionist's aggravated actions even though her movements were concealed by the desk?

_**"I'll have to reevaluate my opinion of this man. He is not one to trifle with.", **__thought Temari as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested her chin in her hand. _

After taking a few seconds to decide, Temari told the receptionist to log the guy in on her say so. She'd take responsibility for the annoyance as she escorted him up to deliver his package. Stepping out of the secure receptionist area and making sure the door latched behind her and reengaged the lock; Temari had the officer buzz the guy through the foyer and into the headquarters area proper. Once the courier was inside, Temari had the man follow her down the hallway.

Slowing her usually brisk pace to allow time for the receptionist to alert the Squad One members that one of their own was escorting a male to their offices. This gave the other members of Squad One a chance to secure their files in their desks and black out their computer monitors so that the visitor wouldn't see confidential information. Within minutes, Temari was again entering her Squad One passcode into another lock. When it clicked, she stepped back and allowed the visitor to enter the area first.

Shikamaru Nara sighed in frustration as his escort stepped back to let him precede her into the room. Why did these troublesome women have such high security? It was not as if he'd want to know what they were investigating. He wasn't a snitch and felt insulted that they believed he would spill any secrets he found out. This blatant distrust inflamed his ire and Shikamaru told himself that he would charge the old pervert extra for having him go through all this aggravation. That was his thoughts until he stepped further into the room and saw the woman standing in the middle of the room tapping a foot in an angry manner that reminded him of when his mother was angry.

_** "Damn, he was right! She does have an impressive bust!", **thought Shikamaru as he barely kept his jaw from hitting the floor. _

Tsunade was not happy about the interruption caused by the young courier in front of her. She'd been in her office working on a report for a case she was overseeing for Pursuit Squad Four when she'd received the call about the visitor from the front desk. Seeing that his attention was directed at her chest, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I would prefer it if you directed your attention to my face instead of my chest.", stated Pursuit Queen icily.

She mentally groaned as the young courier stuttered a short apology before stating his reason for being there and interrupting her peaceful Friday.

* * *

_Ah, here I go again posting another incomplete chapter to one of my stories. I deeply apologize_ _for not having this chapter complete before posting it for your reading enjoyment_. _It's been quite awhile since I've been able to spare any attention to 'Konoha Transporters' From the looks of it, I may have to cut it in half as this chapter is getting longer by the minute when I take it out o work on and end up staring at the screen for hours on end. _

_For those of ou who have been waiting patiently for this story to be updated, here it is, the partial reward for your patience.__ For the fans of 'Promises in Snow and Ice', do not fear, I am still working on that story when I can. Alas, I won't post an incomplete chapter of 'Promises' so please wait a bit longer. _

_I do hope this update temporarily quenches your thirst in your pursuit of wanting to know more about the lives of the Transporters of Konoha! Enjoy._

_Knighewolfe_

**_Knightewolfe's Den_**

**_12-17-2011_**


End file.
